Lucy the Dragon Slayer
by Mysticsage1996
Summary: It has been a year after the 7 year skip and everyone is doing fine. Every one is happy and celebrating as usual. Everyone except our favorite celestial Mage she is still feeling sad about losing her battles in the GMG. She feels as though she could have done better and blames herself for what happened. She decides to leave the guild to prove to herself that she is strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The First Encounter**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

It all started about a year after the initial incident back on Tenrou Island and the seven year time lapse. Everyone in the guild was happy celebrating for no particular reason but everybody was enjoying themselves to the fullest. Everyone except for Lucy that is, she was still depressed about losing all her matches and getting kidnapped during the Grand Magic Games. She felt guilty for the eclipse project and the many horrible things that happened during that incidence, even though it wasn't her fault. She felt weak and worthless and she figured that maybe she should leave and train for awhile. The thought had been circling her mind for over a month now but today was the day she was going to go through with it.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I got up from my seat in the far corner of the guild hall and made my way to the Master's office, after one final deliberation with myself. When I got to the door I knocked twice before walking into the office and closed the door behind me. Master Macarov was sitting at his desk with several piles of paperwork in front of him. He had a beer mug on the corner of his desk as he was work vigilantly to get his work done. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face when I entered his office.

"What can I help you with my child" he said as his face changed to a smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to take some time off from the guild to go on a training session on my own. I feel that I need to, I don't know why myself, but I feel like I need to become stronger to prove to myself that I am strong." I said before he could ask me why I wanted to leave. Master looked at me in shock but slowly nodded when I explained to him my reasoning for leaving.

"Okay Lucy but so that we know you are safe I want you to write letters every chance you get so that no one feels obligated to come save you because they thought you had died." master said after I had finished speaking. "You may keep your guild mark since you are not technically quitting the guild. Now I hope you find everything you are looking to achieve" he added before giving me the Fairy Tail salute.

"I will Master and please keep this a secret from Team Natsu. I feel like they will try and stop me from leaving." I said with a smile. He nodded then I returned the salute and left his office.

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Lucy left Macarov's office and went back down stairs and told the guild she was going home since she felt tired. Natsu had insisted on escorting her home but she had refused and continued on her way.

 **Time Skip (Lucy's apartment)**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Lucy was just finishing with her packing and had Virgo take her things into the spirit world to store them. She had informed her land lady that she would be gone for a long time but would eventually return after her training. From there she went to the train station and got on a train to a small village that not many people visited do to the fact it was a simple town in the middle of nowhere and wasn't famous for anything at all. After the long train ride Lucy exited the station and made her way towards the forest that no one, not even the villagers, visited that often. No one really knew why, it wasn't haunted or anything, people just never went in there.

 **Time Skip (one week later)**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

It had been a week since Lucy had started her training mission. She worked day and night to become stronger with the help of Capricorn and Leo helping her out the entire time.

One day while she was walking through the forest she saw something glittering in the distance and decided to check it out. The closer she got the larger the object grew, until finally she broke into a clearing. What she saw made her jaw drop and she froze in place. Standing before her was none other than a gigantic golden dragon towering above her staring her down with no readable expression on its face.

 **================================================== So what did you guys think of my first chapter of my first fan fiction . Let me know in the comments.**

 **This is also on Wattpad. Here's the link is**

story/37964311-lucy-the-dragon-slayer


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New Home**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

The dragon towered over Lucy, she was trembling uncontrollably at the sight of such a fearsome beast. It looked at her confused but slowly stuck his head out to examine her closely.

"Why are you in my forest human" it said in a masculine voice that was quite deep.

"Uhm... Uh... I-I-I'm h-here b-because I-I w-wish t-to t-train a-and b-become s-stronger, t-to p-prove t-to m-myself T-that I'm n-not w-weak." Lucy stuttered and fumbled with every word she spoke. She was petrified with fear that the dragon might eat her.

"Hmm...that seems like a logical reason to be here since not many come here in the first place. And I do sense something about your aura, do you by any chance use celestial spirit magic" the dragon said in a relaxed, kind tone as to calm the girl down.

Lucy nodded to the dragon since she was still too afraid to speak.

"Maybe I can help you grow stronger then young lady. I am Astraeus the Celestial Dragon, but you can call me Aster.

Lucy's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped even more than it had earlier from what she was hearing. She soon closed her mouth and started to nod vigorously with a large smile on her face. "Thank you so much that would be great I would love too." Lucy chirped with happiness "my name's Lucy by the way"

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Now would you like to come with me now or do you have to get a few things." Aster said with a smile

"Nope I have all my belongings stored in the celestial spirit world at the moment, so we can leave now if you like. But where are we going anyway." She said with a smile on her face then ask quizzically.

"We are going to my cave so we have a place to sleep and be protected during the night" Aster said and crouched low to the ground and spread the length of his neck out straight so Lucy could hop on. "Well get on so we can go" he said plainly.

"WHAT! we are going to fly there I thought we were going to walk." Lucy exclaimed.

"It is easier to fly there and on top of that it is much safer and harder to get lost when you fly." The dragon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay if you say so" Lucy said and made her way closer to the dragon and slowly climbed up onto his neck. Once she was on Aster stood up straight and lifted his head, spread his wing and took off into the sky.

Lucy screamed at the sudden acceleration but slowly started to smile and laugh "this is amazing. Everything looks so beautiful from up here."

"Good to hear you like the view so much" Aster said with a smile and picked up speed and flew towards the base of a far off mountain within the forest. He soon landed in front of a large cave and Lucy slid off his neck. "Well this is it welcome to your new home" Aster said once Lucy planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"This is huge" she said when she saw the cave. The entrance was big enough for the dragon's body to enter but he had to keep his head down in order to get in without hitting it on the over hang. On the inside though it was a good 20 feet taller then Aster when his head was fully extended upwards. There were many caves that branched out from the main one probably for storing treasure and what not. The cave floor and walls were spotless and dry as though no leaves ever blew in and the rain never leached through the ground when it got wet. The walls were made of solid stone and the floor was made of dirt.

"Hey Aster why is this place so spotless it should be a little messy since it is nature after all." Lucy said quizzically.

"Well I do clean up the cave and this cave is up hill so when it rains the water follows its natural flow." Aster replied to her question.

"Oh that makes sense." Lucy said with a embarrassed smirk, she should have known it was that obvious.

"Well it's getting pretty late we should probably head to bed. You can use one of the caves as your room for now. We will start your training bright and early tomorrow morning." Aster said and walked inside and lay on the floor where he curled into a ball and slept.

Lucy went into a small cave at the back of the main one. It came to an abrupt end and that was when she summoned Virgo.

"Punishment princess" she said with a smile.

"Not today Virgo. But do you mind bringing my a sleeping bag or a bed from the Celestial spirit world so I can go to sleep." Lucy asked her estranged spirit.

"Yes Princess" Virgo said and vanished in a bright golden light. She soon reappeared with a small wooded bed, a thin mattress and a change of clothes for Lucy. She placed the bed along the wall and lay the clothes on top.

"Thank you Virgo that will be all for now you may return to your world" Lucy said with a smile as Virgo bowed and left once more.

Lucy changed into a pair of pajama pants and a pajama shirt then crawled into the bed. 'This is going to be interesting. But I'm glad I decided to leave for awhile.' She thought to herself before dosing off to sleep, for tomorrow will be the beginning of a new chapter in her life. Everything she knew about the world was about to change forever.

 **================================================== Here's the second chapter, how do you guys like it so far**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Fairy Tail**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT WOWN FAIRY TAIL ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person view.**

Two days after Lucy left, Natsu was beginning to get worried since he hadn't seen Lucy for awhile. He decided to make a visit to her house, breaking in through her window as he usually did. When he got there he searched her whole apartment and couldn't find her at all. Natsu searched her draws and closet and noticed all her clothes were missing. This worried him even more so he took a sniff around the place. He was shocked to find her scent was fading and it told him that she had been gone for at least two days. Natsu then immediately ran back to the guild to see if Gramps might now anything about her whereabouts.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I burst into the guild hall, ran full speed up the stairs and knocked down Gramps' door. He looked at me from behind his mountain of papers with utter shock.

"Natsu what in Mavis has gotten into you!" He scolded.

"Gramps she's gone. Do you know where she is. I can't find her anywhere. She's not in her apartment and her scent is stale. Where is she." I blurted out, my word riddled with worry and fear.

Gramps gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who is gone Natsu" he asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"Lucy has gone missing" I said with the same tone as before.

"Oh. Lucy is not missing Natsu I know where she is. She is..." he said before I cut him off.

"You do, where is she." I demanded.

"I was getting to that. Lucy went off to train for awhile. She said..." he answered before I cut him off again.

"To train why, when, where, and for how long." I interjected with even more worry in my voice.

"NATSU IF YOU INTERRUPT ME AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL PUNISH YOU." He yelled at me and I recoiled back a bit then nodded to show that I would be quite now.

"Okay so the reason why is because she felt weak and worthless. She said that she had to prove to herself that she was strong even though you may think she already is. So she went to train to accomplish that. As for when it was about two days ago when she came into my office while you lot were partying away. For the where I have no clue all I know is she went to train. She said she would send letters when she got the opportunity to, so that we wouldn't have to worry about her. So please there is no need to worry and go looking for her. Finally she didn't say for how long but I assume she will let us know in one of the letters she sends us. Does that answer your questions." He explained in a calm tone and looked me in the eyes to show he was serious.

"Yes Gramps" I replied in a sad tone of voice.

"No need to be sad Natsu she will be fine, I promise and before you know it she will be back with us in no time at all." He reassured me then added "now why don't you go down stairs and take a job with the rest of team Natsu to get your mind off the subject."

"Okay Gramps" I said and hung my head low to show my depressed state of mind. I turned and exited his office. When I left I heard Gramps give a sigh.

I walked down stairs and found the rest of Team Natsu and explained to them the situation. They all had the same reaction to the news as I had and felt the same way I did. Then I told them that Gramps had urged us to go on a mission to get our minds off it and the others agreed with the idea. Then we all went to the job request board picked out a job and went out with all of us having solemn looks on our faces as we set out on our small journey.

 **So that is the end of the third chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it**

 **Once again let me know how you liked it in the comments.**

 **And leave suggestions on what direction I should take this story in the future**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Endurance Training.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person P.O.V (present day)**

The next morning Lucy woke up to Astraeus calling her name from the main cave. His voice was loud but not deafening. Lucy lazily crawled out of bed and summoned Virgo to bring her a change of cloths from the celestial spirit world. Her spirit then disappeared in a cloud of golden smoke and soon reappeared with a change of clothes meant for training. She had brought a tank top and a pair of sweatpants as well as a pair of running shoes. Lucy thanked Virgo and sent her back so that she could change.

When Lucy was done getting dressed she went to the main cave, ready to start her training. Aster was standing in the main cave with a meal of wild strawberries, raspberries, black berries, and other edible fruits that you could find in the forest. He also had caught and cooked a deer for them to eat so they could get the proper protein they needed in their diet to help with the training.

Lucy was surprised to see the amount of food he had brought back for them. She figured he had been up for at least an hour so he could forage for their meal.

"Wow that's a lot of food. You must have been up for a while to get this." Lucy said voicing her thoughts to the dragon.

"I have been up for about an hour and a half. Now feel free to dig in, we have a big day of training ahead of us today and you will need your strength for it." Aster said with a smile.

Lucy nodded and made her way over to the food that had been collected. She sat down on the ground and started to stuff her face with food. She continued to eat until she was full, completely throwing away table manners since she thought she needed to eat quickly so that they could start training quicker.

Astraeus smiled at Lucy as she ate, just looking at her amused him. When she was done eating she bowed and thanked him for the meal and got up from the ground. "Good now that you are finished could you follow me please." Aster said and exited the cave.

Lucy followed the dragon outside and notice the sun was just beginning to rise. It was still very early in the morning so she figured it was around 6 or 7 in the morning.

Aster stopped about 20 feet from the cave and Lucy walked up beside him. "Okay so for today we will start with endurance training I want you to run laps around the course that I set out for you. You will run until I tell you to stop and I don't want you to complain no matter how sore your legs may get. Pain is a good thing, it means your muscles are getting stronger and hence your magic gets stronger as well. We will continue to do this training every day until you no longer feel pain in your legs from running for the same amount of time each day. After that we will introduce a magical element to the exercise to train up your speed so you can run faster. Since we celestial dragons and spirit mages, control celestial spirits we in turn control the stars themselves. So with practice you should be able to run at the speed of light and make it seem like you are teleporting but in reality you are not. But this takes time and practice to accomplish so this part of the training is all dependent on your abilities and determination. Normally it takes about 2-4 months to master. I have confidence that in the end you will be thankful for it since it is quite useful to get out of a situation that can be life threatening" he explained what the point of the exercise was for,then he continued to speak. "Now the path you will be taking is very obvious since I used my magic to enchant a line through the forest that only those with celestial spirit magic can see. I want you to run the entire time at your full speed so that your body will adjust quicker to it. I will also cast a spell on you body so that you don't need to stretch before you start. When I am done I want you to begin immediately and keep going until I give you the signal to stop, okay"

Lucy nodded and made an expression that looked as though she was not looking forward to this. Aster ignored the expression and began casting a spell on Lucy so quietly that she couldn't hear the words being spoken.

Suddenly her leg began to glow faintly and her eyes opened wide in shock but as quickly as it began it soon vanished and her leg returned to normal. Although she did feel like she was hyped and ready to go. When the spell was done Lucy followed Aster's instructions and began to run.

 **Time Skip (12 hours later)**

Lucy's legs were screaming in agony and she was in a lot of pain by the time Aster had told her to stop. Her legs felt like jelly and she was starving. By the time she had stopped Aster had brought her some left over berries and deer meat from that morning, to refill her energy. Lucy felt like this was going to be torture for the next month and flopped over on the dirt floor of the main cave.

"You did well for the first day of training. Now rest up for the remainder of the day, to get ready for tomorrow since we will be doing this again from now on until you no longer feel that burning sensation in your lower legs." Aster said and left Lucy on the cave floor to relax.

When Lucy was done eating the food that Aster had brought her Lucy summoned Leo to carry her to her "room" for the night. He happily obliged and set he under her covers after removing her shoes since she probably couldn't do so herself at this point.

"Hey Loke can you bring me a piece of paper and a pen from the spirit world, I want to send a letter to the guild to let them know I'm alright." Lucy asked once she settled into her bed.

"No problem my princess" Leo said with a smile and quickly disappeared. He soon returned with a few pieces of paper and a pen then handed them to Lucy.

"Thank you Loke, and when I am done I want you to bring this to the guild and deliver it to Master for me" she asked the lion spirit with a smile. Loke nodded and waited for Lucy to write the letter.

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _This is Lucy. I am writing this letter to let you know that I am perfectly alright. Nothing bad has happened to me. Actually I found someone to train me so I can get stronger. I will not tell you who or what my training is with or of, but I will say that when I do return you are all in for a huge surprise. And Natsu I might even be a good match against you and hey who knows maybe I will be able to beat you in a fight._

 _With love,_

 _Lucy Heartphilia_

 _Ps. I do not know how long I will be gone for as of yet but I will send another letter once I do find out the specifics._

Lucy neatly folded the letter and handed it to Loke who disappeared after she handed it to him. Loke went straight to the guild hall and Lucy felt exhausted so she slunk into her sheet and within second she was out like a light.

 **So that was the end of the first day of training I hope you liked it. So until next time enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Celestial Dragon's Roar.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA**

 **Time skip 3 months**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

It had been 3 months since I met Astraeus. Since the first day of training it has been a nightmare. I never expected training to be this strenuous. For the first month or so, I was in so much pain I had to rely on my spirits to carry me back to my bed at the end of the day. Half way through the second month I had eventually worked my legs to the point where I no longer felt pain when I ran. At that point Aster had then showed me how to use my own magic to start to gain speed when I ran. Over the course of the next month and a half I had finally mastered running at the speed of light. It had shocked me when I was told that I had mastered it. It didn't really feel all that different then me running normally.

I had continued writing letters to fairy tail, at least once every week so they wouldn't worry. Master had sent letters back, by having Loke be the mail man, since Loke had refused to give up my location. In the letters. I had been quite secretive about what I was training to be and who my trainer was, and yet without fail when I sent a letter to master he had always requested that I tell him the details. Each and every time I had refused to tell him, except in this recent letter, I told him that I had finished endurance training but that is all I had said about the subject.

Also in the letters he had said that Natsu and the rest of the team had grown quite sad when I left for my training mission. Master had also said that each week they would grow anxious waiting for my letters to arrive. They had been worried that I might have died since the last time I wrote to them. I found it quite amusing to say the least.

Okay so back to the subject of my training. Aster had said last night before I went to bed that we would be starting the actual dragon slaying training today. I was over joyed to hear the news and could hardly sleep a wink last night. So as a result I was quite exhausted when I woke up this morning. Right now I was eating the same meal of berries and deer that I had grown accustomed to consuming each day. When I had finished Aster flew over to a clearing and I run there. This was where we were going to train in dragon slaying magic. When Aster landed in the clearing he jumped right into the training.

"Okay, so for today we are doing to teach you the Celestial dragon's roar. Be mindful that this will also take a few months to a year to fully master but once it is complete the rest of the spells you will learn will only take about another year after that to master. Then from there I will train you to the point where you can summon all your golden keys at once. From that point your magic should be quite strong so that should only take a month or so to complete. After that I will give you some new keys to train with and make contracts with. Each of those spirits need quite a large amount of magic energy to use so it will take another four to five months to master so in all we will take about two and a half to three years to fully master all your magic. Once that happens you can leave and return to your guild." Aster explained how the training would go.

Aster was always like this when he was explaining something. He would just jump right in and ramble until he got his point across, he also would get side tracked easily. I had grown used to this and would just listen and nod to what he was saying. I was doing that right now as he spoke.

"Now onto the roar. I want you to clear your mind and visualize the stars in front of you. Imagine the stars being absorbed into your body. Feel its power in your core, feel it gravitate to the back of your throat. Let it build until you can hold on for much longer. At that point stand strong, lean back your head, arch your back and release the magic that has built up. It shouldn't be to powerful in the beginning but in the end it will be on terms of that of a dragon's roar. Now why don't you give it a try." Astraeus said with a smile. I nodded in response.

I did as I was told. I felt the magic building inside and when I couldn't handle anymore, I leaned back my head, arched my back, stood my ground and loud out a roar. To my disappointment only a small puff of light filled with stars came out of my mouth. I slumped my head in defeat but when I looked at Aster he was smiling at me with pride. I looked at him confused and that's when he spoke.

"Good job, I was expecting nothing to happen on your first go. Actually I wasn't expecting anything from you for at least a week or two." This made me shocked and slightly irritated at the same time.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him in response. "You seriously thought I was going to fail that's just...just...ugh" I was starting to fume.

"Hey hey hey, no need to get worked up. I'm just saying that for anyone training to be a dragon slayer, even dragon's for that matter never get any progress in the first few weeks of training. Even I had trouble, it took me a month to get where you're at. So be proud that you had already surpassed me in something so soon into your training" he said reassuring me.

"Really it takes that long" I said with slight surprise and he simple nodded.

"Okay then let's keep at it" I said in excitement.

"We will keep at it for a few hours then do some combat training with your lion spirit. After which we will go home for the day and rest until tomorrow." Aster said and I nodded.

 **Time skip end of day**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

Lucy had spent most of the day training with Aster. In the middle of the training session, right before combat training they had lunch and went straight back to it when they were done.

When they got back Lucy had went to her room which still looked the same as it had 3 months ago. The only thing that was different was a small desk that had blank pieces of paper on top as well as a few writing utensils her and there so she could have something to write letters on and with. Lucy walked over to her desk and started to write a letter to Fairy Tail once again.

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I know it has only been a 3 days since my last letter but I finally got a rough estimate on how long I will be gone for. My trainer says that it will take about two and a half to three years to fully complete it. But he has also said during training today I had managed to pull something off that normally takes weeks or months to pull off. I figure that if the rest of my training goes this way I may be back even sooner then that. I really miss you guys with all my heart._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _Ps. Tell Jet that the next time I see him I will beat him in a race._

Lucy put the letter into an envelope and summoned Loke to deliver it to the guild. When he left I went to my bed once again and soon fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Zane the Exceed.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Time skip 4 months later**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I has been 7 months since I first started my training. Master and I continue to send letters to each other every week. Master has said that the one pertaining to how long I was going to be gone for, didn't go over well with team Natsu to say the least. Apparently it made them slightly angered more then they probably already were. Natsu had even made a declaration that he would find me and bring me back. I think he misses me more than he is willing to admit and I don't think he can wait much longer to see me. That's why today I asked Astraeus if I can take a break for a day or two to go reassure them that I am fine. He had agreed since I was a few months ahead of schedule in my training so one or two days won't hurt me that much in the end. Before I left that morning I had put on a cloak to hide my face for when I got there. Although I highly doubt it will work with Natsu because of his dragon slayer abilities.

I ran to the guild hall at full speed and arrived in a fraction of a second. When I got there I opened the guild doors just as team Natsu was about to set out again to go look for me. It shocked them to see me standing there. Natsu took one sniff and immediately ran at me and embraced me in a tight hug. He was crying and this shocked the rest of the guild when they saw the sight.

"Natsu what are you doing to this stranger" Erza scolded and pulled him off of me. He just continued to cry and I just smiled.

"It's okay Erza I don't mind, I would do that too if the same thing happened to me, if one of you left" I said which warranted me a confused glare from the requipe Mage.

"How do you know my name" she said suspiciously. That was when I pulled off my hood revealing myself to them.

"LUCY!" The whole guild yelled at me when I revealed my identity. They all ran to hug me but a ran around them and up to the second floor of the guild hall as I didn't want to be squished. It looked as though I teleported to where I now stood and everyone looked around to find where I went. They all were shocked.

"No need to try and smother me you know. But as you can see I've improved my magic quite a bit. And didn't I say in that letter 4 months back that I could be Jet in a race. Well now you know why. And for the record I am not teleporting when I move. I just run really fast now" I said from on the balcony. Some of the fairy tail members just continued to stare at me with their jaw wide open. Some had fainted from shock and team Natsu's eyes were wide open.

"Since your here does that mean you are done your training" Gray asked after shaking his head to clear it.

"No I only came to tell you in person that I am fine and really there is no need to come look for me. I'm perfectly safe with my mentor, Astraeus, and with the training I've been through I obviously can't be touched in battle so no need to worry." I told them with a smile.

This made Natsu run up the stairs for some reason and he went up to me. He hugged me "please don't leave me again" he sobbed into my shoulder. This broke my heart because I knew I had to leave tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I have to leave tomorrow to finish my training. I have not seen Aster angry before and I never want to, but for the rest of today and until I have to leave I promise that I will stay." This made him hug me tighter. He was still crying into my shoulder. I gave a sigh and just looked at him. I placed my hand on his head and started to stroke his hair comfortingly. He flinched at the touch but soon relaxed and continued to hug me.

Suddenly, "Oi! Flame brain why don't you let go of Lucy already so we all can get a turn to welcome her back" Gray called from the main floor. This instantly snapped Natsu out of his trance. He let go of me and turned to look at Gray.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu bellowed and ran down the stairs and head butted Gray in the face.

"YOU HEARD MY YOU FLAME BREATH" Gray yelled back and head butted Natsu as well.

"Do I hear fighting again" Erza immediately interjected in a dark tone that always snapped them out of it.

"N-n-no we're the best of friends, why would we fight" Both Natsu and Gray said, embracing each other in fear. They had those weird looks on their faces that they get when Erza in glaring at them.

The sight made me laugh quite loudly resulting in the whole guild staring at me. I wiped the water that had formed at the corners of my eyes and said. "You guys never change. Now why don't we go have some fun for a day since I have to leave tomorrow." I said with a smile and ran back to the guild entrance.

"Yeah let's go" Natsu cheered

"Aye sir!" Happy said. He had appeared sometime between the time I got there and now. He then flew towards my chest and hugged me. I hugged him back and held onto him and left the guild hall with Team Natsu following me.

I brought them to a café and we all sat in a booth to get caught up with each other.

"So what have you all been doing since I left to train" I asked with a smile.

"The more important question is what have you been doing. How did you get so fast at running" Erza said while staring me down.

I gulped, "it's like I said in my letters I did some endurance training." I said vaguely

"That doesn't answer my question" Erza said sternly. "And you hardly said anything at all in your letters. Now spill" she said threateningly and summoned a sword, pointing it at me.

I feared for my life so I told them what I could without revealing my real magic. "Fine, I was walking through a forest while training with Loke and Capricorn when I met my mentor. I told him why I was there and he agreed to train me. For the first three months all we did was run and do endurance training. About half way through he taught me how to use my magic to increase my own speed. Resulting in my new abilities. And for the last four months we have men sparing and training in hand to hand combat. That is about it and when go back tomorrow I will be working on being able to summon more of my spirits." Lucy said while purposely leaving out the fact of being a dragon slayer.

"But didn't you say you learned something that takes a few weeks to months to even learn" Gray questioned with a suspicious look on his face.

"Oh that yeah I was able pull off a combat move that you have to train in upper body strength for two weeks or more in order to pull off" Lucy said. She wasn't exactly lying since she actually did that about a month back. But she really didn't want to reveal her dragon slaying for a while.

"Then explain to me why you smell like a dragon." Natsu said and the other members at the booth gasped.

"Oh that well I met a dragon slayer last week and we hung out after my training sessions each day and became good friends. He had to leave this morning because he had things to do so that's probably why I smell like a dragon." I lied but it satisfied their suspicions.

 **Time skip to the end of the day. (3rd person P.O.V.)**

Lucy and the rest of team Natsu hung out for the rest of the day. They talked the entire time and when it was time to retire for the night Natsu refused to leave Lucy's side. So after a long argument Lucy eventually gave in and agree for Natsu to sleep over at he apartment for the night. When Lucy went to her room Natsu followed and refused to sleep any where else so again she just let Natsu sleep in her bed with her. He hugged her tightly the entire night and Lucy just sighed in annoyance. She figured he just missed her that much so she let it slide for once.

In the morning when she woke up Natsu had not moved from his position. Lucy used her new strength from training to break out of his grasp and went to go take a bath. When she came out she wore a new change of cloths. Natsu was still snoring in the same place she had left him. Lucy looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to leave and return to Astraeus for training. He wrote a letter to Natsu saying she was sorry but when she woke up she saw that she was going to be late going back to her trainer so she had to leave while he was asleep. When she finished writing the letter she went over to Natsu and kissed his forehead goodbye. He smiled in his sleep as Lucy ran out the door and out of town. Once she was a good distance from Magnolia she started to walk slowly so she could think about the previous day.

Suddenly Lucy tripped over a large Boulder because she was deep in thought. When she turned her head to look she noticed that it wasn't a boulder at all but an exceed egg. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the egg. It started to move and crack as she was staring at it. The egg soon hatched and out popped a light gray baby exceed with Black stripes.

"KYAAAH" Lucy squealed with excitement when she snapped out of her initial shock. "You're so CUUTE" she said grabbing the baby exceed. "You shall be mine, I think I'll name you Zane." Lucy said with a smile. The exceed just smiled and nodded. Lucy stood up with the Exceed in her arms, she ran back to Aster's cage at full speed. She couldn't wait to show Astraeus the adorable exceed to had found. When she got there she told Aster everything that had happened and he agreed that Lucy could keep the Exceed which made Lucy even more happy.

After their conversation Aster and Lucy played with the little Exceed for the rest of the day. When the sun set Lucy brought the little exceed to her room where they slithered into her bed where they soon fell asleep hugging each other tightly.

 **So this one was a long chapter I hope you liked it let me know how you guys like it so far. And just so you know I will have the exceed have have a power similar the PantherLilly in the main series.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the Mystical Keys.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Time skip 1 year and 5 months later 3rd person view.**

It had been a total of two years since Lucy had started her training. She had Mastered the Celestial Dragon's roar about five months after her visit to Fairy Tail. Yesterday Lucy had Mastered the final Celestial Dragon Slayer spell and had also learned to summon all her spirits at once in the following year. It had surprised Astraeus how fast Lucy was learning the things he had taught her and yet he was also quite proud of her as well. Lucy's Exceed, Zane, had also grown quite powerful over the course of the year. He was able to take on a form that was quite similar to PantherLily's form. Zane's form was less muscular, he was taller and more agile then the older exceed though. Zane had been training with Leo in the art of combat and could hold his own for quite a long time when sparing with the lion spirit. Both Lucy and her Exceed had become quite formidable opponents since they had been training.

Today was going to be the day Lucy got her the new keys Aster had promised her those many months ago. Lucy was waiting in the clearing that they had been training in since Lucy had first learned Dragon Slayer magic. In technicality she had already mastered the magic but Aster had wanted to teach her this last thing before she would leave to join the guild once more.

Aster soon appear carrying a large chest which was filled with hundreds of celestial gate keys. He opened the chest and used his magic to bring forth several crystalline keys that Lucy had never seen before. She was shocked to see them. "The crystal gate keys are that of legand, not many know of them and even those who do are not powerful enough to summon then with out losing all their magic energy in a matter of minutes. You are the first that I have me with the potential to use them properly. Today you will summon them and make contracts with them. I figure it will take all day so this is all we shall do for today so let's get started **."** Aster instructed and waited for Lucy to come grabbed the keys.

"How will I hold all these keys" she asked in shock and aw.

"I will teach you an additional spell that allows you to store them in an extra dimensional space which you can access by calling forth the key." the dragon answered and Lucy nodded in response.

 **Time skip to the end of the day.**

Lucy had spent the entire day summoning her new spirits and making contracts with them. She was exhausted by the end of it all. When she went to her room with Zane, who was just as tired as she was. Lucy went over to her desk and wrote yet another letter to Fairy Tail To give them an update with her training. She had continued to write letters each week as she had promised. She was still vague about what happened during the time she was away but she couldn't wait to see their faces once she actually revealed it.

Natsu hadn't been happy that she had left him while he was asleep when she had visited that one time. She had felt bad about it each time it came to mind but she promised that the next time she came back she would either stay for a week or for good this time. She had yet to visit again since then but she knew that her training was almost complete. She waited for the day she could finally reunite with him and the rest of team Natsu and couldn't wait for him to be by her side once more.

When Lucy was done writing her letter she had Loke deliver it. She then snuggled up to Zane and the two of them finally got a well deserved good night sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Return**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Time skip 3 months.**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Three months had passed and today Lucy was heading back to Fairy Tail. She had finished her training with the new keys that Astraeus had given her. She had learned pretty quickly that they were called the legendary Mystic Keys. She had also learned that they were indeed powerful. Each one alone was on a league of their own and much more powerful then the last. During the course of her training she had learned the names of each of her new spirits and had grown to be good friends with most of them. In the end Lucy was proud of what she had accomplished and was glad that she had gone on this training expedition.

The morning that Lucy left she had Virgo gather the few belongings what she had used while living with Aster. After a large breakfast with the dragon and her exceed, who was still quite little, Lucy was ready to set out to go back to Fairy Tail. She said her goodbyes to her mentor and started to run back to the guild wearing a cloak and holding Zane tightly in her arms.

It took her a fraction of a second to get there. She could hear a fight going on inside the guild hall and Lucy gave a smile 'they never change do they' she thought in her head. She slowly opened the door and as soon as she did a table came flying at her and before she could dodge it crashed into her face. She was sent flying backwards and groaned in pain. She quickly recovered and stood up, a dark aura surrounding her. "WHO THE HECK THREW THAT TABLE" her voice said cutting threw the ruckus inside the guild. The whole guild froze and turned toward the door to see a cloaked figure surrounded in darkness, similar to Erza when you made her mad. Lucy spotted a tuff of pink hair duck under a table, he was obviously the culprit. She stormed into the room, reached under the table and pulled out Natsu who was cowering in fear. Lucy held him by the front of his shirt and glared at him through the cloak, even though he couldn't see her face, Natsu was still terrified. So much so that her didn't catch her scent. "You think it's so fun to fight and throw tables then I challenge you to a fight" Lucy demanded with slight venom in her voice that made it hard to tell it was her.

"Oooooo, you've gone and done it now, Baka. Your really in for a world of hurt" Zane said from the door. Lucy had let go of him after the table had hit her.

Natsu shook his head and smirked "you're on and I will beat you into a pulp." Natsu challenged back. Which in turn made Lucy smirk evilly, sending chills down everyone's spine.

Lucy let go of Natsu and headed outside for a proper duel. The whole guild followed suit and surrounded the to fighting parties. Everyone started making bets on who would win, everyone bet on Natsu except for master since he had was following Lucy's instructions from her latest letter.

 **Flashback Master's P.O.V. 12 hours before Lucy's return.**

Loke appeared in my office on schedule and I gave him a smile. He handed me the latest letter from Lucy then went and sat on a couch beside my desk waiting for me to read the letter like he always did.

I opened the letter and started to read.

 _Dear master,_

 _I am proud to say that I have finished my training today and will be there tomorrow morning. And I do not want you to tell anyone that I will be returning. When I get there I am going to challenging Natsu to a fight and I am confident that I will win. And also I am going to tell you exactly what I have been doing while I have been gone. I have been living with the Celestial Dragon Astraeus. He has trained me in celestial dragon slaying magic and more of my own magic._

When I read that my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. I looked at Loke and he simply nodded to show that the letter wasn't a lie. I continued to read the letter.

 _I have become quite powerful and I will win against Natsu. I will also be hiding my identity so he doesn't go easy on me but because of his dragon senses I doubt her will fall for it. But we both know Natsu isn't the brightest star in the sky so you never know. Now knowing the guild they will probably bet on Natsu since he is pretty strong when he gets serious. But I'm want you to bet on me since I plan on winning this fight._

 _Now pertaining to team Natsu and how they alway look forward to my letters I want you to hide this page and show them the second page in this letter. It is a fake letter stating that I will be back next month but only you and I will know the truth._

 _Love Lucy Heartfilia_

I pulled out the second page and it was indeed another letter. It said,

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _This is Lucy again. Just writing to let you know I am fine and training is going fine. My mentor says that I will be complete my training in a month so I will be back, for good this time, and I can't wait to see you. I miss you guys so much and can't wait to be with you once more._

 _Love Lucy Heartfilia._

I smiled at the letter. I then wrote a short reply and handed it to Loke to bring to Lucy.

 **End of flashback**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Lucy and Natsu were both in fighting stances getting ready to duel. Lucy was still wearing her cloak to hide her identity.

"Okay you brats, I want a fair fight, you can use Magic but make sure not to destroy anything or go over board please. As a precaution I have had freed set up and enchantment so make sure no one is killed or hurt." Master said then raised his hand and shot a gun full of blanks to single the start of the match.

Natsu made the first attack "FIRE DRAGON'S ...ROOOAR" he called out his attack but Lucy used her speed to dodge it. She ran past him before the attack came any where near her. She made a counter and punch him a hundred times before the attack even reached where she was standing. Everyone thought she was caught in the blast and gasped when it hit her previous location. When the smoke cleared no one was there and they looked at Natsu to see that he was covered in bruises and was slumping over holding his stomach in pain. This confused them greatly, how could the person who had attacked be the one hurt. They all wondered and that's when they saw it. The cloaked figure was had appeared being Natsu. She didn't even have a scratch on her, it was like the attack didn't even touch her. This shocked the guild even more.

While everyone stares at her, Natsu was starting to stand back up. Lucy ran back to her previous spot and looked at the fire dragon slayer. "COME FORTH THE 10 GOLDEN KEYS IN MY POSSESSION. I SUMMON THEE. AQUARIUS, LEO, VIRGO, TAURUS, ARIES, GEMINI, SAGITTARIUS, SCORPIO, CAPRICORN, AND CANCER" Lucy chanted and all of her golden spirit appeared in front of her. This enraged Natsu to no end.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE SPIRITS THEY BELONG TO LUCE." He said in a rage.

"Oh these spirits they are under my control. I got them last night when I stole them off of some girl after killing her" Lucy mocked, she wanted to trick Natsu into using his full potential against her. Since she knew that he was never that serious unless he felt the need to. She hoped this would do the trick. It did.

Natsu immediately went into a rage and everyone in the guild gasped and they two were outraged. Natsu then set himself on fire and began throwing everything he had at her, While everyone of her golden spirits attacked him. He quickly beat all of them and was now advancing on Lucy.

"All Lucy's spirits are gone. Now how are you going to defend yourself." Natsu spat with venom completely fulling his voice.

"Like this" Lucy said with a smirk. He fists started to glow brightly, like a star itself. Lucy ran behind Natsu and made her attack. "CELESTIAL DRAGON ... VIBRANT PUNCH." She called and punched Natsu I. The back of the head causing him to fall to the ground in a large crater that formed under him from the attack. He lay there for a good 10 second before getting up and recovering from the attack.

"You'll have to do much better then that if you want to beat me." He said in the same venomous tone. He quickly sprung back into action and successful landed a punch on Lucy's stomach. She was sent flying until she hit the barrier that freed had put up. Lucy was dazed at this and Natsu began to advance on her. With a killing intent in his eye.

"You shall pay for what you have done to the woman I loved so much" he spat.

This surprised Lucy and his words struck a cord with her causing her eyes to grow wide. 'He's in love with me. Oh my gosh I can't believe it. I need to end this fight soon or he's going to kill me. Since he thinks I killed myself for the Zodiac keys." Lucy thought in shock. She used Er speed to run around Natsu then called out.

"I CALL FORTH THE KEY OF THE LEGANDARY BEAST OF THE SKIES, FLAME, EARTH AND WATER. THE CONSTELLATIONS OF THE SOUTHERN BIRDS, PHOENIX, GRUS, PAVO, AND TUCANA" Lucy chanted and 4 gigantic bird made complete out of the four main elements appeared before her. It shocked everyone watching the fight. Lucy simple snapped her fingers and all four birds attacked Natsu at the same time. Their power was so great that they quickly over whelmed Natsu. They soon disappears to reveal an unconscious Natsu. Everyone gasped to see that Natsu had lost against a newcomer.

Lucy walked towards Natsu and knelt down beside him. She was suddenly grabbed from behind be Erza since she had thought that Lucy was going to kill Natsu as well. Erza was about to stab Lucy with a sword in revenge for 'killing' their beloved Celestial Mage, when Master Macarov stopped her.

"ERZA, that's enough there is no need to kill her"

"But master she killed Lucy in cold blood and tried to kill Natsu." Erza protested.

Master simple shook his head. "The gags up now so why don't you reveal yourself why don't you." He said to the stranger with a smile which confused the entire guild to no end.

"What do you mean reveal herself" Erza said with an angry look and still held Lucy by the neck of the cloak.

"He means this" Lucy said and took off her hood to show a familiar face with long blonde hair, those well known chocolate brown eyes and heart warming smile.

Ezra's eyes widened and she immediately dropped Lucy with a thud. She stumbled back and her eyes stated to tear up. "Lu-cy" she whispered with shock then grabbed the girl once more and started to hug her tightly.

"Er-za, ...can't... breath" Lucy said while struggling for breath. The requipe Mage then loosened her grip on the girl as everyone in the guild crashed into them to hug there lost Celestial Mage. Everyone started asking questions about how she got so powerful once they let go of her.

"I'll tell you after we get Natsu to the infirmary" she said and went to pick up the incapacitated dragon slayer. She ran him to the infirmary and placed him gently in a bed.

Before she ran back to the group she whispered in his ear "I love you too, Natsu." When she went to the main part of the guild she sat at a table and waited for the guild to gather around her. Once they were there she began to explain that for the last two and a half years she had been training with the Celestial Dragon Astraeus and he had taught her Celestial dragon slaying magic as well as build her own magic so she could summon all her spirits. She also explained how he had taught her how to use her magic to run at the speed of light and how he had given her some of the most powerful keys in existence. This went on for a while until eventually 3 hours had passed, after which Lucy had finally finished her story.

She told the guild when she was done that she was going to check on Natsu since he had been out for so long. They agreed and let her go see him.

Lucy put on her hood and went back to the infirmary just in time to see Natsu start to stir.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch on" Lucy said from the door which made Natsu glare at her darkly.

"YOU! why did you kill Lucy" he spat. "And why didn't you finish me off when you won our fight."

"Well first off I didn't finish you off because I love you too much to do so. And secondly I lied about Lucy being dead." Lucy said and started to advance towards him. This shocked him then he glared at Lucy even more this time.

"Well I don't and who do you think you are saying somethi..." he said but I cut him off by removing my hood. His eyes went wide and tears began to stream down his face when he saw her.

"Now do you get it" Lucy said when she suddenly fell to the floor. Natsu hard jumped out of bed completely ignoring any pain he may have had and landed on her. He hugged her tight and cried into her shoulder once again.

"Why are you so cruel to me, I missed you so much". He balled, Lucy just sighed and lay there on the floor with Natsu hugging her and crying away.

After about 10 minutes Natsu had finally calmed down long enough to get off of Lucy and sit back down. "Did you mean it. Did you mean what you said when you walked in here" he said looking at the floor briefly them looked back at Lucy who had sat beside him. Lucy simple nodded which caused Natsu to hug her again.

"Natsu I really meant what I said and I'm sorry for lying to you." Lucy said she opened her mouth to continued but was stopped by a sudden kiss from Natsu.

 **So sorry about last chapter I couldn't really thing of what to write. So I made up for it in this one. I hope you liked it. Today I just felt like starting the romance between Natsu and Lucy. But if you don't like it let me know and I will change it in the next chapter.**


	9. AN

Okay so on my Wattpad account I have lost my train of thought. I can't think of an idea of how to progress to story and I need your help to do so. I want to show off Lucy's abilities but I do not want to go in the route of the GMG it is too commonly used so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also I will say that this story will be strictly Nalu. I feel weird when it comes to love triangles and I am much too lazy to take the time and write them and they take away from the main focus of the plot in a story. But I will have an innocent relationship between Natsu and Lucy and what is currently happening will be ruined that is as much as I know so far so if you have any suggestions just let me know in the comments, PM me, or go to Wattpad directly since I am on there more often and will be more likely to read it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Catch up**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 ****NOTE**: Natsu and Lucy will NOT be sleeping with each other his is rated the way it is for a reason and I do not feel comfortable writing any more provacative than a simple kiss. There is no ruther discussion on that subject.**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

"Well, well, well, why don't you to get a room. No need for the PDA" a voice sounded behind Natsu and Lucy, which made them jump and break the kiss.

"Way to ruin the moment Ice princess!" Natsu yelled at Gray who was standing in the doorway with a slight smirk on his face. Lucy was darker than Erza's hair, bright red from embarrassment.

"Wanna go Flame brain" Gray retorted when Natsu called him Ice Princess.

"Your on, popsicle" Natsu said as he jumped off the bed and lunged at Gray, causing the both of them to fly out of the room. Crashing noises could be heard from the infirmary as the two fought from a mile away.

Lucy soon snapped out of her embarrassed trance with a shake of her head. She touched her lips gently since she could still imagine the feel of Natsu kissing her. Lucy quickly stood up and when she did she noticed a body in the middle of the floor, blood slowly pooling under it, trailing from the nose. The body was no other than Mirajane Strauss herself, this mad Lucy laugh a little bit from amusement. Lucy went over to Mira and helped her up off the floor. She then began to help stop the bleeding by sticking tissue paper up the poor woman's nose. Mira was soon revived when she gave a devilish smile in Lucy's direction.

Before Mira could say anything Lucy interrupted her "yes I know and I don't know if I'm ready to further dwell in it. At least not for the time being. I do like him but I want things to be more romantic not just making out because he wants to okay" Mira simply nodded at the reply and accepted it. She had just seen two of the people she had matched together in her head kiss after all, which only make her smile intensify.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit of the infirmary. "I supposed I should explain to Natsu why I left. He deserves to know after all, then I will show you guys my new keys if you like" she said and headed downstairs with Mira hot on her tail.

When they reached the bar Mira made Lucy a strawberry milkshake while she pulled Natsu from the fight with Gray, using her speed to knock Gray to the floor and grabbed Natsu and sat him at a table.

"Natsu, no fighting with Gray I need to tell you why I left and what I did while I was gone alright. And before you say anything I want you to let me finish, no interruptions." Natsu just nodded.

"Okay so it was a few months after the Grand Magic Games. I was feeling guilty and weak about losing all my fights and for getting Kidnapped during it as well. I know you are going to say that I was never weak but I felt like I was. A month before I left I had contemplated leaving in order to get stronger. I wanted to prove to myself that I was not weak. You may have seen me as strong but I didn't feel like I was. So when I did leave I had been thinking about it for a long time before I actually left. It wasn't one of those leaving out of the blue thoughts. So when I left I had a goal in mind and had had a clear enough plan set on what I wanted to do to become mor powerful. In the end though I threw away that plan once I met Astraeus. He taught me how to run as fast as I can now, he taught me Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic and he taught me to enhance my celestial spirit Mage magic capacity. And no he is not human, he was a dragon, like Igneel to you, Metalicana to Gajeel, and Grandiney to Wendy" when Lucy said the word dragon Natsu's eyes grew wide with shock and his jaw was on the ground. Lucy just smirked and continued her story "well for the first few months he trained my speed. It hurt like being tortured but I eventually got used to the pain and started to speed up quite a bit, until one day I was at the level it is today. After that we started on the dragon slaying spells. I had succeed the first time I tried it and that was the spell that I told you guys about in one of my letters. It took little under a year and a half to master. Between which I came and visited you guys since you kept trying to find me. On my way back from my visit I stumbled upon Zane's egg where he hatched and I made him my exceed"

Zane had moved to sit with Lucy at this point. Up until now he was talking with Happy, Carla, and PantherLilly. He made salute when Lucy mentioned his name. Lucy continued speaking.

"After that we finished the dragon slayer training and went onto improving to magic capacity to where I could summon all my golden keys at once. At that point Aster gave me some new keys that are much more powerful than my zodiac keys. They are known as the Mystic Keys." Lucy said and reached into her key holder and withdrew the new keys and placed them on the table in front of her. "I have Andromeda, the chained lady; Cetus, the sea monster; Draco, the dragon; Eridanis, the river of death; Hydra, the five headed beast; Monoceros, the unicorn; Pavo, the peacock; Pegasus, the winged horse; Phoenix, the fire bird; Grus, the crane; Tucana, the toucan; and finally Ursa Major, the great bear." Lucy said pointing to each key they were all ivory in color and each one had a different colored gem and symbol on them.

" after I mastered each of the keys I came back here and that's when everything else happened." Lucy said finishing her story and showing off her new keys. Natsu just stared wide eyed at her. He had a loss for words. He was amazed at what Lucy had accomplished since she had started training 3 years ago.

"Wow Lucy you must be really strong now" Natsu said after a little while. He was amazed at how powerful she had actually become.

"Yeah I guess I am, aren't I" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey Lucy now that you are back how about we go in a mission just like old times" Natsu said randomly.

"Okay Natsu lets go then" Lucy said standing up and running to the job board with excitement.

Natsu soon followed her thinking 'thank you for returning to me Luce'

 **So that is the end of chapter 9 I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

 **When I was thinking about what to write I literally took the time to research the 88 constellation in the exists. From that list I comprised I picked 12 to be the mystical keys. Each one is legitimate and actually exists. I was going to add Cassiopeia, daughter of Andromeda; and Cepheus father of Andromeda but I found their relation ship too weird for my liking since in the Greek folklore Cepheus fathered Andromeda but married Cassiopeia, who is his granddaughter, which I find disturbing but they are actual constellations nonetheless.**

 **Well until next week I hope you have a good time enjoying this story. Let me know how you want this story to progress I will reply to each comment if you leave one.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Settling In**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person POV**

It was well passed 2 am when the partying finally came to a close. Lucy was exhausted, everyone had kept on insisting that she show them her magic. Of course it was only on the lines of making her hand glow or run somewhere in the guild. This all happened after everyone had gotten drunk to the point where they could keel over if any of them had another drink. As expected many of them did which at that point Lucy just shook her head in disappointment. Natsu, compared to the rest of the guild clung to her the entire time, refusing to let go and insisting that if he did she would disappear on him once again. This explained why when she walked him Natsu was clinging to her leg and slowly being dragged to Lucy's apartment. She had rented out the same one as before she left since it held so many good memories and because it was dirt cheap compared to the other places in the area.

When Lucy go to the door to her apartment she picked up Natsu off the ground and brought him inside. She put him on the couch and she went to her room to sleep.

As soon as she lay on her bed she fell asleep immediately. Not even bothering to change.

 **Time skip morning a week later.**

It had been a week since Lucy had returned from her training. Her and team Natsu had went on a mission some time between then and now. It haven't taken them very long to complete the job or get there for that matter. Since Lucy could run at the speed of light to to her magic they literally just teleported to their destination. The job had been to defeat some bandits that had been terrorizing a town to the west. The job only took them a day to complete since they had to find the bandits first. Once they did that, the bandits were quickly defeated and the job complete. Lucy then once again ran them back to the guild after they collected the reward money.

When they entered the guild hall they were greeted with pleasant smiles and cheers. Master Macarov was walking out of his office with a smile on his face. He walked down the stairs and onto the stage. He began so speak.

"I know all of you are happy to have Lucy back from her training but would you Brats Listen up. With all this excitement it seems you have forgotten what time of year it is. Well let me remind you what it is I am talking about. It is that time of year where I pick members to take the S-Class exam, we have postponed it until now because of the many unpleasant things we have been experiencing. But now it is time once again. I have decided that this year we will have you competing by yourselves. There will be challenges that you must face and all the current S-Class members will be possible challenges you will face. Now for the participant." He announce. Everyone in the guild had fallen silent as they waited patiently to hear who would be participating.

"This year we will have Cana Alberona, Grey Fullbuster, Juvia Locksar, Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and finally Lucy Heartphilia"

 **sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger I wanted to put something out but couldn't make up my mind. Still having some writers block but I'm working through it.**

 **Now just so you all know I have a new story out called 'The Pride of Atlas Flame'. It follows a girl named Nuria who was recently orphaned when her parents were killed by bandits when she was just two years old. She manages to escape and eventually comes across the sun village where she is taken in and and adored by the Eternal Flame which turns out to be Atlas flame himself. The story follows her growing up and struggles she will have to deal with in life. It can be located in my Watt pad. Just look for Mystic sage. Also I update this story a week earlier over there.**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **A few days later.**

 **Lucy's POV**.

I still can't believe that I am going to be taking the S-Class exam. I never really imagined that I would be going through this in my wildest dreams. Don't get me wrong, but coming her before we lost 7 years of our lives, was an experience in and of itself but when you are actually participating rather that assisting it is a completely different story.

Today was finally time for the exam to begin. And given that I could run as fast as I did I could basically teleport millions of times around the planet in the fraction of a second. Given this fact master had tasked me with the job of evacuation if we have a repeat of 11 years ago.

 **(A/N: yes it has been 11 years. This story started a year after they came back from Tenrou Island, so that is 8 years right there. Then Lucy left to train for 3 years all of which Fairy Tail was to busy worrying about her safety and well being to even bother with it.)**

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lucy can I speak to you for a minute in my office alone, please." Master Macarov called from the second floor of the guild hall, where his office was situated.

"Okay" I called back and ran up the stair full speed basically appearing in front of him. He jumped slightly at my sudden appearance, he still wasn't used to the hole teleporting thing that I could do.

"Sorry 'bout that" I quickly apologized.

"No harm done now please step into my office" Master gestured to the door. I walked in as to not startle him again. I took a seat on a near by couch and waited for him to speak. He follows in after me and closed the door.

"Okay so we both know what happened the last time we had the S-Class exam" I nodded "well I do not want a repeat of that so I called you in here to ask you a favor" I nodded again "under the circumstance that we get attacked again or acnologia shows up again I want you to run everyone out of there. I know that you can teleport with your magic and it will be needed if something like this happens again." He paused for a moment "but getting there we are taking the boat even though I know you could just run us there using you speed. But we need the boat to hold everything that is essential for the exam this year. That being said it will give you time to relax and enjoy the scenery for a bit. Although given that you are a dragon slayer now I apologize in advance if you get motion sickness given that that is a side effect of being one." When Macarov finished I nodded my agreement.

"Okay I accept, we wouldn't want our friends and family dying in a tragic death or getting seriously injured."

"Good to hear that you agree, now why don't you go hang out with your friends for a few days while the exam is being set up." I nodded and left the office.

 **End of Flashback**.

Despite thinking about how excited I was to be taking the Exams at the moment I was not so happy. I was hunched over the side of our ship, emptying my lunch into the ocean. Since I was used to running everywhere I went I hadn't really tested to see if I got motion sick or not. Turns out I did and it wasn't pleasant.

Zane was floating above me holding my hair back as to not let my own vomit get into it. He was sweet like that, he never liked to see me like this and tried his best to help me.

I had gotten pretty sick once, soon after I found him. He didn't know what to do, given that he was still so new in this world. The only thing he could think of was to hold my hair back while I vomited and during the relaxed periods between bouts of throwing up, he would make sure I had plenty of water in my system. Zane did everything he could when I was sick and he helped me any way he could.

Currently he comforted me and being here as my emotional support. Meanwhile, I had two other dragon slayers going through the same thing as me. Natsu and Gajeel were not doing so well either. All three of us were in poor shape. Wendy had cast troia on all three of us already but it had worn off by now and as to not have us grow immune, she couldn't cast it on us again.

We soon arrived at our destination and just like last time the rules were explained in the same manner. We had to start by getting to shore and pick a tunnel to go through. The first part of the contest would be the same as the previous one but the others would be different.

All the current S-Class mages were already on the island awaiting the arrive of an opponent to cross their paths.

Us dragon slayers on the other hand had a hard time getting off the boat since we couldn't use our Exceeds because this was a solo exam and we couldn't get any outside help. As a result we were the last ones off the boat. We all had fallen over the rails at different times. First Natsu, then Gajeel, and finally Me, but given My speed I reached the island first while Natsu and Gajeel arrived in the order they fell off the ship.

Most of the tunnels were blocked, signifying they had already been chosen. I chose the closest tunnel on my left, Natsu took the right while Gajeel was stuck with the last option remaining. I decided to walk down my tunnel as to make it fair for the other contestants. Yes I knew they all had huge leads above me but given my speed and how fast light actually traveled, I could legitimately run around the planet 7.5 times in 1 second so I just walked casually. I soon reached my first obstacle and was surprised to see

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **sorry for the cliffhanger And sorry for the wait I forgot to update the chapter on here and then fell into a bit of writers block. Don't worry though I got out of it and in a week will add the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **DISSCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

Standing in front of Lucy was none other than Freed. This made Lucy feel slightly uneasy, she knew what his magic was and had the feeling that he had set a trap. If he had been here with no one to fight for so long the only people left were the Dragon slayers.

Knowing this Lucy figured that Freed was more than smart enough to set up a barrier that prohibits the use of such magic meaning knew that he was defiantly going to face one of them. Lucy decided to test her theory by using her magic to run at full speed and unsurprisingly the trap was sprung rendering all her dragon slayer magic useless. Since her speed was part of her slaying magic she couldn't use it to her advantage. Lucy was forced to resort to her spirits,which she didn't really use that much now that she could defend herself, but thanks to the training she had done she could summon many spirits.

Suddenly an idea came to mind, Lucy only needed one of her spirit to hopefully win this battle and make is hard on Freed. She just hoped she was better and playing chess then he was.

" **Open Gate of the Queen, Cassiopeia** " Lucy called and held out a silver key with a women's crown on it. A beautiful women with elegant long blonde hair and a bright red embroidered dress appeared on the Battle field.

"What can I do for you Miss Lucy" Cassiopeia asked with a blank expression

"Could you help me with this fight please" Lucy asked as she gave a curtsy to her new spirit.

Freed gave a puzzled look when Lucy summoned her spirit. It had been a silver key so he was confused as to why she would use it against him. Silver spirit were not generally that powerful so why was she using it, did she underestimate him.

The answer was a definite no. Lucy was making this an equally matched fight by making both players fight on equal terms. Since Lucy knew how powerful Freed was first hand do to the first time she experienced his magic when Laxus tried to destroy the guild soon after she first arrived. Freed was powerful and had many tricks up his sleeve so by using Cassiopeia this negated them.

"As you wish" the spirit said to Lucy and began to summon a field. It was a giant chess board and slowly creatures began to appear on both sides of the field around them. Freed and Lucy were in the king positions and Cassiopeia was in the queens position beside Lucy. The creatures around them resembled demons and each one resembled that of a chess piece based on the position they were standing on.

"Okay so as you can see Cassiopeia's power is chess magic. The rules are simple. You cannot use your magic in this playing space. You have to follow the rules of chess. Pawns, Knights, Rooks, Bishops, Queens and Kings move the same way they do in the actual game and whoever defeated the others King is the victor. But here is the catch WE are the kings so you will be fighting to protect yourself. If you are defeated then your opponent wins. The game is simple and just so you know if Cassiopeia is defeated the field will remain until the king on either side is defeated. Also each square has a barrier around it so you can't cheat and throw anything or use any magic you might have that for some reason wasn't negated. So are we clear on the rules" Lucy explained what had just happened and what the rules were to the magic board game.

Freed nodded "sounds simple enough so let's begin"

"Alright I'll go first" Lucy said and the match began.

 **Time skip (since it would be boring to read a game of chess but so you guys know this is much like Wizards chess from Harry Potter in the first movie just so you can imagine what it would look like. The game does have some differences when you trap the king but I'll get to that.)**

The game was evenly match for the majority of the game. Until Freed set off a trap involving several Pawns, a Bishop and the Queen, Cassiopeia. After that the tides had turned in Lucy's favor and by the end of the match Lucy had won and Freed was cornered by Cassiopeia, a Rook and a Pawn that made it to the other side of the board, turning into a demon-like Queen. Since Freed had lost a shock of electricity came down and shocked him since he couldn't move. He was soon knocked unconscious and Lucy was able to pass on to the next part of the Trial.

Lucy reached the end of the path to see that she was actually the last to make it through the first test. The chess match had taken longer then she had originally thought it would and everyone else was surprised to see that she had been the slowest given her new magic and all.

"I am surprised to see you weren't first. What happened" Erza asked Lucy with a puzzled expression.

"Well I fought Freed and he had anticipated that he would be fighting a dragon slayer so he set a trap to eliminate the use of said magic. I was forced to use my keys and I guess the battle took longer than I thought" Lucy explained. She purposefully left out the part about the abilities of her new spirits since she didn't want to reveal what they did just yet, it was more fun that way.

"Well that makes sense since Freed would try to make things simpler on himself if he knows he is going up against a powerful opponent" said Mira with a smile on her face.

"So who did you guys go up against in your fights" Lucy asked the group of people standing in front of her.

"Well I fought Juvia and she lost" said Mira with the same smile on her face.

"I fought Elfman and I was the victor of that one as well"

"I fought Levy and she lost rather quickly but can you blame her I'm the most powerful in the guild" Guildarts boasted and pointing to himself with his thumb.

"We'll see about that the next time I fight you" Lucy challenged the destructive wizard.

"Okay back on topic I fought Laxus and won using my steel shadow dragon mode I got during the Grand Magic Games a few years back" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I went up against Wendy and won but don't worry I didn't hurt her much just trapped her in a card winning the match instantly." Cana said simply.

"And I finally beat the perverted Popsicle. Although I have to admit it was still pretty tough" An extreamely hurt and bandaged Natsu said wincing as he raised his hand and gave his signature smile.

"Wow that's a surprise but at least you guys won your fights" Lucy said with a soft smile and went over to Natsu and sat beside him. "Since Wendy isn't here at the moment I can heal your wounds for you" she said calmly.

"How can you do that Lucy you don't have Sky dragon slayer Magic" Mira said with a puzzled look.

"True but I do have a key that is able to. I'll show you guys if you like" Lucy said as she reached into the pouch that held her keys. She pulled out a silver key with what looked like an alter on it.

"Okay" said everyone around Lucy. None of them had really seen her new keys so they were curious to know what the key could do.

"Alright stand back" Lucy instructed and everyone moved out of the way. " **Open Gate of the Alter, Ara"** a dark puff of smoke appeared and slowly dissipated revealing a grumpy looking women in a black creepy looking dress that made everyone slightly scared of her. Ara glared at everyone in the area, she looked quite similar to the way Aquarius does when she is angry.

"I'm sorry to call on you Ara but may you please help me heal my friends here. I promise to reward to handsomely for it." Lucy bowed to the spirit politely and with a pleading tone.

Ara was a greedy spirit and hated being summoned and when you did you always had make it worth her while in order to get her to do anything. Lucy had learned the hard way and when she had been training with Aster was incapacitated for a week due to Ara using her magic against Lucy after they had made their contract with each other. From that point on Lucy had always made a deal with the spirit and each time it usually meant making a meal well suited for a king or bringing her somewhere that she wanted to visit.

As a result Lucy had really only called upon her a handful of times and only when she needed it the most. This chance in particular was the exception to that.

"Fine but I want you to make me a Royal Feast after this or else you will relive what happened the first time you summoned me" Ara said darkly which made everyone shiver slightly. After that Ara got to work and healed everyone present fully and restored all of their magical energy. Once she was done, Ara dismissed herself and Lucy gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Luce that spirit is worse than Aquarius. But MAN does her magic rock." Natsu said with a shiver then went right into excitement over being completely healed.

"I have to agree with Natsu on this one, but what did she mean by 'the first time you summoned her' threat" Erza said with curiosity.

"You don't want to know. But let's just say that no matter how strong I am Ara is much more powerful." Lucy said with a shiver.

Erza was just about to ask another question when Master Macarov walked into the clearing to announce that Lunch was done and that the next trial would be soon after that.

Well that is where I am going to leave it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Do other than Lucy's fight I had put all the names into a hat and drew randomly. As for who would win I flipped a coin for Wendy and Cana's fight as well as Natsu vs Gray's and Laxus vs Gajeel.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person. POV**.

All the winners followed Macarov to where everyone was eating lunch. Everyone who had lost their battles were already there enjoying the barbecued food that had been prepare. They were all covered in bandages since they all had taken a beating from the victors. Gray and Laxus both had angry displeased expressions on their faces since they had been beaten, especially Gray given that he was beaten by Natsu.

When everyone spotted the other group they all turned to look at them. Gray stood up and marched towards Natsu and tried to start a fight with him like always but Lucy used her speed to grab him by the arm and flip him onto the ground. "Oh no you don't. Now is not the time for fighting. Now calm down and accept that you lost. Everyone has those moments but the best thing to do in those situations is to take it and learn from your mistakes so that you can better improve yourself in the future. I know it may be hard to do but in the end you will become stronger for it." She said with a calm tone and not giving Gray a chance to speak until she was finished.

"I suppose you are right, but the next chance I get I want a rematch you stupid matchstick." Gray finally said, calmly at first but gradually turned to anger.

Just then Freed walked over "congratulations on winning you guys. And Lucy I got to hand it to you beating me at a game of chess is something remarkable."

"WHAT! YOU GUYS PLAYED A GAME OF CHESS TO DETERMINE THE WINNER." Everyone who heard this yelled in unison

"Why didn't you just use your magic?" Ezra asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Actually we did, let me explain. First off it was Freed who I was fighting and given that all dragon slayers get motion sickness, it took us a lot longer to get off the boat. This gave Freed more than enough time to set up a trap specifically tailored to stop dragon slaying magic, which he took so my sped and dragon slaying abilities were rendered useless. I was forced to resort to my keys. And given how powerful Freed is I wanted to make it fair and the only way for me to do it I used one of my new keys."

"But that still doesn't explain why you played a game of chess" Natsu interjected.

"Actually it does" Lucy chipped in

"Huh?" Said everyone who was paying attention.

"Let me alliterate, I said I used one on my keys. The key that I used is known as 'Cassiopeia, the Queen' her abilities allow her to summon a playing field, or chessboard if you will, and the people trapped in the field are forced to play a game of chess. All the same rules apply as the actual game so you cannot attack your opponents freely and only by the rules of the game, otherwise the field will absorb the magic used and send the exact same attack with the same properties back at the person who cast it. In other words if Natsu were to try and attack out of turn or at all her would not be able to eat the flames produced because it would still be his own flames attacking him. Now Cassiopeia also summons the playing pieces as well is there are not enough enemies to play the game and they are all comprised of her magic and not mine so all I need to do is summon her and once the field and pieces were set the win could go either way. If Freed had been the better chess player he would be standing here with the winners snd I would be with the losers. But thanks to my training I am one of the best at chess.

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy's POV.**

It had been a month since I started training with my new Keys. Today I was going to be training with Cassiopeia and Cepheus. They were known as the Queen and the King. Both were quite powerful and it took half my magic to summon them at the same time.

"How can we assist you princess" they both said in unison as I rolled my eyes.

"can you two help me to train in using you guys in battle please. Aster says that you two know everything there is to know about chess. He also says that I need to learn it for some reason." Lucy said with a slightly confused tone.

"Well yes we do and chess helps a person come up with a strategy to winning your battles." Cepheus stated while Cassiopeia smiled and nodded.

"Okay then can you teach me please". Both of the spirits nodded in respond to Lucy's question.

For 3 months after that Lucy played chess with Cassiopeia and Cepheus from dawn till dusk. She lost every single time. Until one day she managed to use everything she had to finally win against them. For the next two weeks she continued to play and ended up winning 9 times out of 10. Lucy had grown proud of this feat and was ready to move on to training with the next celestial spirit.

 **End of Flashback**

 **3rd person POV.**

"Wow, that must have been a lot of chess" said Gajeel

"Sure was I was forced to play from morning till night for 3 and a half months. After which I was finally able to beat the masters themselves." Lucy boasted.

"That sure is a lot of chess. So what can your other keys do since you haven't told us yet." Natsu asked.

"I will show you when the times is right, at the moment it is not so you will just have to wait until said time in which I feel you can see them. Now let's go eat." Lucy said then ran to the barbecue and got her share of the meal.

 **Well that is all for now sorry it was so short but I wanted to do a short chapter as to not fall into my writers block as bad as I did the last time. But I hope this chapter was interesting. I know not much happened but at least it is something to inform you on how Lucy trained with two of her new spirits.**

 **Now I need to ask you guys a question to help me in an up and coming chapter, not the next one but another sometime soon. I need you guys to vote on one of three ways I want to end this arch.**

 **1) Dark guild attacks the island and one has the same magic as freed so Lucy can't use her dragon slayer powers and rely on her spirits.**

 **2) Natuaral disaster such as and earthquake or tsunami/hurricane and Lucy has to save the island**

 **3) they just do the trial and go home where Natsu asked Lucy out.**

 **So basically you can see the rest of Lucy's keys. See what her speed is capable of. Or see the Nalu finally happen.**

 **So give me your answer and I will put that in the story at a later date. So bye for now and enjoy life**.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person POV**.

After lunch Macarov addressed the remaining participants. "Alright you brats, you know the drill. I'm going to explain the rules of the second part of this exam and once I am done you are free to go. Before I get to that though I have to explain some rules about this competition. First of all you CANNOT use speed magic it gives an unfair advantage. Second you cannot attack the other participants in this exam. Third no sabotaging the other participants. And last but not least if you come across any monsters that try to kill you, you have full permission to kill it." While Macarov was explaining the rules the four remaining participants looked visibly displeased until the final rule and that expression changed slightly.

"Okay now onto the actual competition. The point of this one is for you to find some objects that have been hidden throughout the forest. Some are quite simple to find and others are not. Some invests are hidden inside monsters and others are just in a tree or behind a rock in the specific part of the island. The first two people find all of their items and get to move to the final round where we will determine the victor of the exam and name the next S-Class Mage." Once Mararov was finished speaking Natsu, Gajeel, Cana and Lucy gave a cheer. Then Macarov handed them a piece of paper that had been enchanted so it would not be damaged.

All four took a piece of paper and ran in different directions to start looking. Once in the forest Lucy stopped running( **normally not using magic** ) to look at the paper. The words were think, large blocky letters that were easy to read.

• ** _THE EMBLEM OF OUR GUILD. IT CAN BE FOUND INSIDE A MONSTER THAT HAS PURPLE SPOTS AND PREYS ONBA MONSTER WITH YELLOW STRIPES._**

 ** _•SOMETHING VALUABLE TO THE PARTICIPANT READING THIS PAPER._**

 ** _•A MEDIUM SIZED RAINBOW COLORED ROCK FOUND IN A TREE IN THE NIRTH PART OF THE ISLAND._**

 ** _•A SMALL FIGURINE OF THE FIRST MASTER FOUND BEHIND A ROCK NEAR HER GRAVESITE._**

The list seemed simple enough to Lucy although the second item on the list confused her. The most valuable thing to her was her keys and she had all of them, at least that's what she thought. In a fit of panic she pulled all of her keys. She checked them all over and eventually gave a sigh of relief, they were all there, so what was it she had to find that was so important to her. At that thought it struck her like lightning. There were three other things precious to her one was the Guild and that was impossible hide here let alone bring here, another was Natsu the one she loved so much but it couldn't be him because he was participating in this competition so it wasn't him. That left one thing and it made her stomach drop. The thing she had to find was Zane.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to get out at least something and not give too much away for this competition. I plan to have each item have a chapter dedicated to an item on the list. It will make the overall story longer and it will allow the poll to last longer. And I have this story posted on Wattpad as well so I have votes coming in from there as well to give me more to work off of. So if you wish to vote for how you want the story to go, leave a comment telling me your vote**

Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright so a little insight into this chapter's title before I begin. A cusp is when a person is born on the border of two signs. For instance, say a person is born on the last day of the Scorpio, then that person would have some traits in Sagittarius. All the Cusps are much more complicated then that but that is the simplest answer I can give without confusing myself and making this story longer than it needs to be.**

 **3rd POV**

"I'm going to have to find Zane quickly, but knowing the master he probably had Freed set up a barrier to stop me from using my speed as to make it fair to the others. So let me see if I have a key to help me find him as quickly as possible." Lucy thought to herself as she tried to come up with a plan of action. She soon was digging threw her pockets and pulled out a key. It was not a gold, silver, or mystical key it was in fact bright yet pale blue. It was an odd color it was defiantly a very light blue but is had many sparkles in it and when is caught the light it was as bright as a lamp in the dead of night. It also had an odd symbol on it as well. The picture looked like the mix of two of the golden keys but this key was indeed a completely different key. (Media)

Lucy lifted it into the air and began to chant "I call upon the heavens to bring forth the Guardian of emotions and intuition. The wielder of sand and arrows, Scorpittarius." The key began to glow as brightly as the full moon on a clear night. Once the light faded and a being with the top half of a women, ears, legs, and belly of a horse but a large scorpion back and tail. The creature had a quiver of arrows attached to his back and a bow in his hand. She was definitely a sight to behold and she stood in a way that made many cower and marvel at her appearance. She turned to Lucy and gave a smile "how can I help you m'lady" she said with a bow.

"Hello Scorpittarius, I'm sorry to bother you but could you help me find Zane he is lost and I cannot use my speed her to track him down" Lucy said with a curtsy and a light smile.

"I would be happy to help you in your time of need" she said with a smile which quickly turned dark "but afterwards I don't want you to call me for at least a month or else I. Will. Kill. You" Lucy gave slight shutter. Scorpittarius was an odd one to be around one minute she is all nice and cheery and the next she could be just a scary as Aquarius or even Erza for that matter. One other thing about her is that you can never truly tell what she was thinking. She could be smiling and laughing on the outside but on the inside she is plotting how she is going to kill you. On top of that she had conflicting signs being fire and water so that just made her even more unpredictable despite this fact she is defiantly one of the most powerful spirits at Lucy's disposal and has been since Aster gave her the cusp Keys a year back.

 **Flashback**

"Lucy you have done well in your training with your new keys." Astraeous said with a proud smile.

"Thank you very much Aster I have worked quite hard to get to this point."

"You have indeed and that is why I am giving you these new keys. I feel that you are ready to wield them." The gold dragon said and handed the blonde twelve bright pale blue keys. "These are known as the Cusp Keys. They are just as rare as the gold keys but the thing about them is that many can be quite in predictable and powerful. Each on holds all the powers of the two signs they are comprised of but the down side to that is that they also have many of the same character traits but none of them act like the gold keys 100%. Take Scorpittarius for instant. She is a mix of Scorpio and Sagittarius. The gold key of Scorpio can be somewhat of a flirt but all in all is deeply devoted to his girlfriend. On the other hand the gold key of Sagittarius is blunt yet can be kind. Scorpittarius on the other hand is blunt about her opinions but can hide everything about herself when she wants to. She also hates to be bossed around and loves her freedom. And you have to be careful how you treat her because she can easily take offense where it is not intended. Not to mention she has a silver tongue and can manipulate you any way she wants if it will benefit her. I know what I am telling you is contradictory but this is the result of combining two opposing forces." Aster explained in great detail as he usually did.

"Wow that sounds complicated"

"It is but if you like try summoning her for yourself."

"Alright I will" Lucy then proceeded to say the chant that made the contract with the spirit and summoned Scorpittarius. In front of Lucy stood the magnificent creature. She turned her head to Lucy and gave a smile.

"Hello there my name is Scorpittarius and you are" the spirit said to her new master.

"My name is Lucy Heartphilia, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, now what to you want" the spirit said in a slightly chilled tone that caught Lucy off guard.

"I just wanted to make a contract with you if that was okay" Lucy said in a slightly scared tone.

"Fine, but so you know you can only summon me if you really need me other wise I will not be happy and if you try to force me to do anything I will not hesitate to shoot you with an arrow." She said in a tone that resembled Erza's when she was mad at Natsu and Gray for fighting with each other. This scared Lucy even more, when aster quickly broke the tension

"Scorpittarius I was wandering if you could show off your magnificent talents in tracking and hunting you are one of the best at it as we all know." He said with a smile which caused Scorpittarius to look suspicious of the dragon but eventually nodded her head.

"Why not at least it will so this master what she will be in for if she goes against what I ask" the spirit soon walked off into the woods once she was far enough away Lucy turned to Aster in shock.

"She really is unpredictable, and yet it was kind of creepy when she answered my question before I asked it. And how did you to get her to do what you wanted."

"Well first of all she is great when it comes to intuition. She can sense many thing whether it be a question or where to find something that is lost. She knows how people are truly feeling and even if someone is lying to her. And as for the second, she used to be one of my spirits and the best way to get her to voluntarily do something you have to make her feel needed and play to her pride. Make her feel like she is the boss and is in charge. That is usually how I dealt with her"

Before Lucy could reply Scorpittarius came back with a full grown male moose. It was absolutely ginormous and would take days to finish eating it. "I felt like I should look to the west for the best prey. I found this, you should probably let it sit for a few hours before cooking it. You don't want poison in your system when you eat it." She said with an evil smirk and placed the carcass on the ground where she removed several arrows and revealed a large hole in its side where the spirit had obviously stung the moose. The sight of it made Lucy shiver slightly. "I will be taking my leave now. Bye." Scorpittarius said and vanished in an instant.

"Wow she really is reliable but she scares me." Lucy said

 **End of Flashback**

"Stop daydreaming and start walking that way I feel that Zane is over there" Scorpittarius said as she had a stern look on her face and was pointing East.

Lucy quickly snapped out of her daze and gave a short nod. She began walking in the direction Scorpittarius had pointed. "Thank you Scorpittarius you are a life saver. But could you come with me. You are much stronger than I, and this could be the chance for you to prove just how strong you are to the other people in this forest who are ignorant of your capabilities." This comment made Scorpittarius obviously hyped to flaunt to everyone around her. This was the Scorpio in her trying to prove a point and as a result marched along side Lucy. Before long they entered a clearing where they saw Zane sleeping behind a rock. Lucy was just about to run and get him when Scorpittarius grabbed the back of her shirt. "Hey what ar..."

"Shh, I feel like something is going to pop ou of those trees in

3

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

."

 **Well that is all for this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger as well as the delay I had writer's block. And just so you guys know I am Scorpittarius so if anything may have seemed offensive in how she acts I am just going off of myself when it comes to her but I made he on the more extreme end of the spectrum.**

 **Also I have the results of my pole and the winner was option 1. And as for the cusp keys idea what do you guys think of it. Give me your thought in the comments or message me. And as always have a good day.**


	17. Not an update

This is obviously not a chapter. This is just for a brief bit of information you may want to know about the cusps. This is a list of there names, who their two counterparts are and the dates of the year that fall under each cusp. For these cusps are the reason I have to take to long with recent chapters and several future ones. I need to research there personalities as well as what they may look like since I have to combine all twelve zodiac signs into twelve new signs based on cusps. Now if any of you have any ideas whatsoever on their appearance please message me it would greatly speed up the process that I have to go through to make these next few chapters perfect as well as enjoyable for you guys.

Arifish=Aries/Pisces

~March 19 to March 24

Aritaur=Aries/Taurus

~April 19 to April 24~

Taurini=Gemini/Taurus

~May 19 to May 24~

Gemican=Gemini/Cancer

~June 19 to June 24~

Canceleo=Cancer/Leo

~July 19 to July 25~

Leovirg=Leo/Virgo

~August 19 to August 25~

Virlibra=Virgo/Libra

~September 19 to September 24~

Librascorp=Libra/Scorpio

~October 19 to October 25~

Scorpittarius=Scorpio/Sagittarius

~November 19 to November 24~

Caprittarius=Sagittarius/Capricorn

~December 19 to December 25~

Aquaricorn=Capricorn/Aquarius

~January 17 to January 22~

Aquarifish=Aquarius/Pisces

~February 16 to February 22~


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd Person POV.**

As soon as Scorpittarius finished counting two large creatures the half the size of the guild hall came crashing through the trees into the clearing one had purple spots all over its skin and the other had yellow stripes. They were the creatures mentioned on the list of items Lucy needed to find for the Scavenger hunt.

The purple spotted creature was trying to eat the other one and since it was currently distracted, it gave Lucy the opportunity to strike. She lit her hands up with her celestial dragon magic while she nodded to Scorpittarius for her to do what she did best.

Lucy ran towards her target, while Scorpittarius readied her bow and poisonous tail that shot out poison rather than the sand that Scorpio had. Lucy punched the purple spotted monster in the face with her Celestial Dragon's Vibrant Punch, grabbing its attention. The monster snapped at Lucy almost immediately but didn't get the chance to bite her since Scorpittarius shot it with several poisoned arrow. The poison was fast acting so the creature began to feel its effects almost immediately, causing it to become sluggish and incoherent to its surroundings. This gave Lucy another opportunity to strike, she cast her Celestial Dragon's Secret Art: Shining Storm. This spell caused stars and meteors to fall from the sky, hit a designated, and incapacitate said target. Lucy didn't use it that often because it would use half of her magic power each time she did so.

Once Lucy was done with the spell the resulting cloud of smoke dissipated revealing the purple monster knocked out monster and the yellow stripped monster fleeing into the forest.

Lucy thanked Scorpittarius and sent her back into the spirit realm. She then walked over to the monster that was going to die any second now because of the poison from Scorpittarius' attack. Lucy paid her respects to the monster before swiftly ending its life so it would not suffer. This was one of the things Aster taught her to do when ending something's life. "Always give respect to the things you kill. Everything has a spirit and deserves to go peacefully rather than senselessly and for spot" was something he said to Lucy the further into her training she got.

When the monster was dead Lucy gutted it to retrieve the small Fairy Tail Emblem found inside it. That was one down and 3 to go until the final part of the S-Class Exam.

After she pocketed the emblem Lucy made her way over to where Zane was being kept. Upon her approach Lucy got the sense that something wasn't right getting Zane felt too easy so she pulled out another Cusp key to help her in this endeavor. The key was the pale brown with bright pink sparkles and a picture of two astrological symbols combines together once again.( **loil up Aries Taurus cusp symbol** ) Lucy began to chant " **I call upon the Guardian of Intuition and Sensation, the Wielder of Wool and Blades, Aritaur** ". A puff of smoke the color of the keep appeared and quickly dissipated and soon revealed a beautiful women with long, curly white, pink, and black hair that resemble Neapolitan ice cream. She hat one Bull's horn and one Ram's horn positioned on the sides of her head. She wore a dress similar to what Aries wore but hers was black and white like a cow's hide. In her left hand she carried a large Halberd and in her right she had a book. Aritaur was a sight to behold and a personality to boost. She was one of the nicer of the cusp keys and was quite intellectual. ( **Also not a perv like Taurus** )

"Hello Lucy, I can tell you are in need of my services. I sense a strong magic around your exceed would you like me to remove it"

"That would be nice thank you" Lucy was not fazed by Aritaur's immediate prediction into the situation she had grown to know of Aritaur's intellect. She was on a similar level as that of Scorpittarius but hers was more about knowing people's intents and strategizing on how to deal with specific situations rather than the event going on around them.

When Lucy first summoned Aritaur the interaction was more swiftly dealt with compared to Scorpittarius as well but also very confusing.

 **Flashback**

"Alright Lucy I want you to summon Aritaur next she may be a little easier to handle than Yesterday's encounter with Scorpittarius" Aster said with a smile.

"I hope you are right I wouldn't want to die on my second day of getting new keys" Lucy said slightly anxious about the situation. She pulled out the Key and chanted the spell to summon a new spirit. Once the cloud of smoke disappeared Aritaur gave a smile and immediately began speaking. "Hello Lucy, my name is Aritaur and it is nice to meet you. I am available on Monday to Friday between 10 am and 10 pm I am not available on the first and last days of the month not am I available on the weekend. Now that the contract is made I will be going now. And Aster will explain everything when I leave" with that the spirit was gone, leaving a dumb founded Lucy in her wake.

"See simple. She can predict the things you were going to say and ask. It is a part of her charm. She knows what you want and does it." Aster said with a smile.

Lucy was still confused at the situation so Aster sent her to bed to sort out what had just happened.

 **End of Flashback.**

Aritaur got right to work and within minutes the barrier the the spirit had sensed was gone and Lucy was able to retrieve a sleeping Zane before she sent Aritaur back to the spirit world and set off north to find the next item from her list.

 **Sorry for the wait I had research to do for this chapter and I also had to funerals that I had to go to and help plan.?But I am back and I hope you guys liked the chapter. And my next chapter will be out with in the next 2 weeks since there is an immense amount of research I need to do for the other cusp keys as well as the remaining Mystic keys.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Unexpected**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd Person POV.**

As Lucy made her way north Tenrou island began to shake violently, to the point of knocking many people over. Those who did stumble were unable to get back up until the the earthquake subsided. This did not stop for several minutes however and it began to worry many of the Fairy Tail members, especially Master Macarov.

 **Meanwhile at the finish line**

"Erza, Guildarts, Mirajane something is wrong go check it out if you can. We don't want a repeat of last time if it is what I suspect." Macarov said to the three mages who were waiting at the finish line for the remaining participants in the exam to finish so that they could move on to the final test to become an S-Class Mage.

"Yes, Master" Erza and Mira said in unison while Guildarts just gave a simple thumbs up. Almost immediately Erza transformed into her flight armor (the one that looks like a cheetah) and began to run towards the eastern shore. MiraJane transformed into her normal satan soul and began to fly in the opposite direction as Erza. As for Guildarts he began to run south.

 **Back to Lucy**.

Lucy had almost made to her destination by the time the earthquake had some to a stop. She spotted something through the trees I front of her. It was in a clearing but it had no right to be there. From where Lucy stood she could already smell the forbidden new comers and see their guild mark plastered to the side of their ship that heavily resemble the Magic Bomber Cristina that belonged to blue Pegasus but instead of the iconic winged horse it had a horrifying image of the dark dragon, Acnologia.

Just as Lucy regained her composure she began to hear people speaking and walking in her direction and just before she could react she was hit with a glowing ball that hit her square in the back, knocking her over.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get something out for you guys. I also greatly apologize for not posting sooner. The day I was going to post I didn't realize it was the day before thanksgiving here in Canada time really does fly when you are busy. Anyways I couldn't post because I was in charge of making all the desserts for the 20 people we had over and it took me 12 hours to do it. And then I had to deal with the federal election and I spent a week going over the pros and cons of each candidate and now I have to put together a Halloween costume for next weekends party I'm going to. All in all I have been very busy but I hope it wasn't too hard for you all to wait. And once again I hope you guys had fun reading.**


	20. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **3rd person POV.**

Lucy fell to the ground with a sickening thud, Zane's unconscious form flew from her arms and landed a few feet in front of Lucy. Lucy turned to see who had hit her and was horrified to see a man glaring at her evilly. He had a large scar running down the left side of his face and an eyepatch covering the eye on the same side. His physical build was similar to Elfman's and was covered in tattoos of dead dragons and mages alike. He wore black pants with blue strips that resemble the scales of Acnologia and a similarly styled open vest. But the most unnerving of all was the guild Mark on his chest, it was a skull inside a thick golden brown circle with 8 dark gray spikes resembling a compass. Inside the circle the background was ocean blue and the skull has two dark green and black wing coming from either side of it and a solid dark green eyeball protruding from behind the skul and slightly above it. . This man instantly struck fear inside of Lucy as he continued to give and evil smile at Lucy. He began to reach down towards her, Lucy managed to roll out of the way and out of his reach. Once at a distance Lucy did a kick flip and was once again on her feet before she proceeded to use her Celestial Dragon's roar but was shocked when nothing happened causing her fear to grow.

"Dragonslayer magic isn't going to work on use missy" the man said in an ominously dark and equally deep voice.

"The members of Dark Dragon are immune to such attacks and such you are powerless against us" a voice spoke behind Lucy and she turned to see a beautiful women with long blood red hair and the same guild make on the left side of her neck. She wore a simple black tank top and yoga pants with the same design as the man with the eyepatch. Beside her stood another man that looked similar the the woman but with shorter hair, same cloths as the other man and his gild Mark on the right side of his neck.

Lucy stood surrounded by more and more members of the Dark Dragon guild as time went on. She had only one last resort to escape from this dark guild that had mysteriously appeared along with the earthquake, her new keys.

Lucy pulled out two new keys, one was pale red that shines brightly in the sun, the other a dark blue with white sparkled. The red one had a symbol that was a cross between Taurus and Gemini while the other was a cross between Aquarius and Pisces. She began to chant " **I call forth the Weilders of Blades and transformation and I call forth the Weilders of water and urn, Taurini and Aquarifish** " when she finished chanted a bright red and blue glow began to permeate from the two keys. Once the light faded, 4 figures stood in front of Lucy

"Why hello today miss Lucy you are looking as radiant at the stars on the new moon" a man with short blue hair and wearing a black and white suit, dropped to one knee and had one hand in a fist and placed above his heart while the other was raised towards his master.

"You really are annoying sometimes you know that Tori, can't you see Miss Lucy is in danger, we really should get to work and deal with these guys" an identical looking man said and crossed his arms and gave his brother a dirty look.

"Renee is right, you annoying cow, I was just about to go hang out with Aquarius but Nooo I just had to come save her sorry butt like always." A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue sundress said in utter disgust as she gestured to Lucy.

"Oh come on Risha, Lucy is a kind master and haven't you forgotten that she hasn't called us in awhile since she has Celestial Dragonslayer Magic. So for her to call all of us means she is a lot of trouble so why don't you give her a break for once. When this is all over I will treat you to dinner so long as you are nice alright" a man who had blonde hair, a bright blue find on his arms and matching fish tail said to the girl. If not for their genders and the fact that one was a merman it was blatantly obvious they were twins.

"Fine, Aqua but I had better not regret this later or else I will hurt you dearly." The female said with blatant disregard for Lucy of the other two male spirits.

"Will you four stop bickering and help me please" Lucy yelled as one of the dark mage's made a lunge for Lucy's throat with a spear.

"As you wish my lovely princess of the night sky" Tori said as he ran at the Mage shoving him to the ground before turning into the same man.

"Okay" said Renee at the same time as his brother and charged for the weapon, grabbing it and throwing it to the ground before he too transformed but into the weapon this time. Once he did that Tori took ahold of him and began to expertly wield Renee as a spear.

"As you wish milady" said Aqua before he began to shoot water from the palms of his hand high into the air waiting for his sister to take it and use it.

"Tch" Risha growled before following her brothers lead and took all the water he produced into the urn she held before blasting a scalding hot stream at the enemies.

The battle was beginning but how would it turn out in the end, the odds were not in Lucy's favor and she knew this. All she could do for now was hope.

 **Well as promised I posted a lot sooner than last time. I hope you guys liked how I introduced Taurini and Aquarifish. Now if you are wondering why the chant was different this time compared to the other cusp keys there is a very logical and simple explanation for that. I lost my source material that I was researching off of and tried for 2 hours to find it again, but couldn't.**

 **Oh and if I didn't make it clear enough Taurini is made up of two entities much like Gemini. They are named Tori and Renee, their names are done in the same fashion as Gemini with Gemi and Mini. Now since Tori and Renee are also part Taurus I decided to have Tori Act similar to Taurus but he turned out more like Loke, oh well they both still work. As for Renee I personally have no clue where I came up with his personality it just turned out that way.**

 **Moving onto Aquarifish, Risha and Aqua are also two separate entities much like Pisces is in the series/manga. For Aqua I wanted him to be much more level headed and kind in much the same way as many of my Pisces friends and family are so he is usually the one to calm down his sister Risha who happens to be exactly like Aquarius. As for their name Aqua comes from the first part of the name Aquarius and for Risha I just took the letters from the word Aquarifish and rearranged and removed some of them until I got a name that a girl could have and that I liked. Risha was the final result.**

 **So how did you guys like the introduction to a long fight I plan to have between all of Fairy Tail and Dark Dragons. Let me know in the comments and I hope you have a wonderful week.**


	21. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 ***NOTE* listen to any Fairy Tail battle music while reading this chapter it adds to the atmospheric appear of the chapter**

 **3rd person POV**.

Lucy watched as her new spirits came to her aid and began to fight with a great intensity, leaving many shocked faces on her attackers once they noticed what she had truly done.

"Wait WHAT!? She has celestial spirit magic too, how can that be!" The women from earlier shrieked once she realized it since if had happened so quickly.

"Did you seriously think I only had one magic. I was a celestial wizard first and became a dragon slayer later in life" Lucy said as she pulled out her whip, getting ready for a frontal assault alongside her spirits.

"But how you barely look like you are in your mid-twenties and from our research the dragons disappeared almost 20 years ago. Not to mention it takes years to learn to master Holder type magic such as that on top of that so does Caster type magic. So how do you have such power at such a young age!" The women said as she dodged an attack from Taurini.

"There is a simple explanation but I refuse to tell you since we are in the middle of battle." Lucy said as she used her whip to grab onto the woman's ankle and throw her across the island using her new strength and momentum of the woman's own body towards the south part of the island.

This was unknowingly in the direction Guildarts was heading and the women landed in front him which caused him to jump in surprise. Within seconds the women was up again only to be standing face to face with the man in question. She gave a slight smirk and began to run at him where she was defeated almost instantly by his magic.

 **Back to Lucy.**

The members of Dark Dragon were even more shocked when Lucy had flung one of their elites across the island. Not to mention several of its members were already lying unconscious at the feet of her Spirits as a result of their first strike.

Tori had engaged in combat with several of the members but the spear was proving ineffective at such a time. He began to glow as he changed into someone else. The new form he took was that of a woman with long scarlet red hair that covered her right eye. Both her eyes were brown and they had a fiery determination within them. She wore a suit of armor that made her just as intimidating. The armor had two large silver, metal wings protruding from the sides of her back that looked angelic, it had a long metal skirt that reached her heavily armored legs. Her stomach was exposed while her chest had a metal piece that held firmly in place. The women was no other than Erza Scarlet in her heaven's wheel armor. Because of Tori's ability, he could turn into anyone he touched or was from his master's memory and from what he could conclude this was one of Erza's most powerful forms that Lucy has seen the S-Class Mage use.

Renee on the other hand spit in two as he became the iconic twin blade Erza's used in that armor. Tori took a hold of his twin brothers bladed form and began to fight in the same way Erza usually did which caused many of the dark guild members to be struck but they were not down and began attacking Taurini in their Erza form.

Aquarifish was fairing a lot better then Taurini before he changed. Once Risha's urn was filled with water, Aqua began to use his water magic to to fight the enemies full force using many attacks quite similar to that of Juvia. At the same time Risha used her magic to continually blast the enemy with scalding hot water, making sure she didn't harm Lucy despite the fact that she really wanted too. Risha wasn't too fond of Lucy at all but she had made a promise to her brother and didn't want to break it. She continued to fight full force alongside the others until only the strongest remained.

Those that did remain were baffled to see that just one single Mage had managed to take out a large majority of their fighting force. But that soon changed to pure unrequited rage and that was when they made the full assault on Lucy and her spirits. They went full force compared to before when they were holding back a great deal because they were being cocky but now they were just plain angry. With in minutes Lucy and her spirits were beginning to get over whelmed and she had to act fast or else she would be done for. So Lucy decided to take a huge risk, since she had two very strong spirits out already she had make choose whether to summon a third. She knew that she was powerful but she also knew that she had never tried to summon three spirits before and didn't know the full perimeters of just how strong she was. If Lucy didn't act fast something bad was sure to happen and with two strong spirits her magic was fading fast. Lucy finally made up her decision and reached into her pocket and drew out an obsidian and sapphire key it was one of the Mystical keys that she had contracted under her. Lucy held it high in the air before chanting **"I Summon The Great Beast, Draco"** she said as she swiped it down towards her feet. A black mist filtered out of a bright blue light that emanated from the key and once the mist thinned the form of a large, monstrous dragon stood in front of the Celestial Dragon Slaying Mage.

At the Dragons appearance the dark wizards stared wide eyed at the magnificent beast before it lunged its head forward and began to attack the mages. Unfortunately for Lucy she was beginning to feel week from using so much power. She just hoped she could hold out before help finally arrived.

 **So what did you guys think. I know this chapter is earlier than expected but I was in a good mood after I read you guys' comments and I've been so excited for my Birthday in 2 weeks.**

 **Oh right and in regards to the place I get my research from for the cusp keys I finally found it again after searching for the whole week to find it. I was so happy to have what I need to make them correctly.**

 **Also I wanted to thank you guys on both the sites that this book is posted for over 25k reads and 0 negative comments. It makes my heart flutter with joy when I see that. Thank you again for supporting me and don't forget to give me your thoughts about this chapter**.


	22. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

My magic is running out quickly. I need to think of something. Taurini, Aquarifish, and Draco won't be able to told out for much longer at this rate.

I had been fighting for several minutes now and I wasn't gaining much ground with the elite members of this dark guild, So I did the only logical thing. "Taurini, Aquarifish, Draco, hold them off for a few seconds right" Taurini, who was Erza at the moment, gave a simple nod while Aqua gave a kind smile and Risha gave me a death glare. It still scared me when she did that.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused on the sky. I let the faint energy from the Stars flow towards me as I opened my mouth and proceeded to consume that same force. I felt my magic restore back to full and that was when I closed all of my gates. Taurini, Aquarifish, and Draco vanished in a large puff of smoke, briefly obscuring the battle field, giving me the opportunity to call forth two silver keys. One was Cassiopeia and the other was none other than Cepheus, the King. "I call forth the King and Queen, Cepheus and Cassiopeia." I chanted. I the fraction of a second the two spirits stood in front of me. Cassiopeia looked as beautiful as ever and Cepheus looked equally as dashing. He had short brown hair, a handsome face with bright blue eyes. To top it all off he had on a vibrant gold suit of armor.

Without being told both spirits went back to back and cast two separate chess board fields. I was in Cepheus' field in the king's position, while a powerful looking demon type creature stood in the same position on Cassiopeia's field. Both had the same demons as the pieces as the time I fought against Freed earlier that day. The enemy was visibly confused at what I had just done, dismissing 3 powerful spirits for just 2 much weaker spirits. One of them actually tried to attack me but was surprised when he couldn't cast any spells.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! I CAN'T USE MY MAGIC, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The same man screamed at me.

"It is very simple, these two spirits has chess magic. This means that so long as you are in their respective field you cannot use any of your magic. This goes for me as well and so long as we are in these field no one can get in or out until the game is won. If you can beat me at a simple game of chess you win this fight, but if I win you will lose no matter what. This is the rules of the game and must be followed, not to mention that as long as any of us is inside here all of us are rendered powerless and even if Cassiopeia or Cepheus are defeated the field will remain until a winner is chosen" now we begin.

 **Time skip 3rd person POV**

Half way through the chess matches Lucy was winning the fights on both board. Half of the remaining elite members were down for the count and Lucy had the advantage. It was at this point in time that a flaming mass came bursting through the trees only to stop by crashing into the invisible barrier of the chess boards. It was no other than Natsu. He had felt the earthquake earlier and ran to check out where it had come from. This was where it led to and he was surprised to see the ground covered in fallen bodies from that of the defeated dark guild members. He spotted Lucy in the middle of it all surrounded by demons and it slightly scared him to see such a sight.

"Lucy what is going on, how come I can't get over there. And who did all of this, are you safe" he said with slight worry and anger for the blonde and the fact that he couldn't help her because of the force field in front of him.

"Natsu, a dark guild is attacking, I'm handling it. You can't get in becomes two of my spirits set of a playing field for a chess game. And what you see is what happens to you went you lose and the destruction of what three of my other spirits can do." Lucy called over to the flame dragon slayer as she moved another one of her pieces on both boards.

Natsu was just confused as always when it came to something like this. He was just about to answer when Lucy interrupted him before he could speak. " Natsu I'm sorry but you can't help right now. They have magic that can cancel out all dragon slayer magic, you would have no chance against them. The only reason I can hold by ground right now is because of my spirit magic. So please just go find Erza and the others. If I lose they are the only ones who can help now go."

"But…"

"I said GO NATSU"

"Fine already but I don't like it"

Natsu ran off to go find everyone in order to help Lucy stop the dark guild. Lucy turned back to the game and began her assault once more.

 **Time skip**

The game was finally over by the time the others got to where Lucy was. She had managed to win single handedly against an army of mages. All of the dark guild members were incapacitated. Laying unconscious on the ground while Lucy stood triumphantly in the centre of it all. She had sent both of her spirits away since it had taken so much out of her. Once the fight was over Lucy walked over to the sleeping form of her exceed. She picked him up and held him close to her chest as the real Erza stood dumbfounded at the sight of the chaos.

Macarov was the first to speak after over coming the initial shock of seeing such a sight. "Lucy. Did you do all of this Natsu said that you were fighting people who could cancel out dragon slayer magic."

"Yes I did. And yes they did. I used my new spirits to do it. Don't get me wrong the only reason I won was because of these two keys." Lucy said with a smile of her face and held up Cassiopeia and Cepheus' keys.

"Really you won this with only two silver keys" Erza said once she snapped out of her trance.

"Wait I recognize one of those keys. It's the one Lucy used to beat me" Freed said as her pointed at Cassiopeia's key. "But what is the other it is one I have never seen."

"That's right I used Cassiopeia the Queen, and Cepheus the King. Both have the ability to use chess magic which forces others into playing said game. If you lose you are electrocuted and or zapped of nearly all your magic power, just enough to knock the opponent out for a day or two. And before I used them I had three of my other spirits take out the weaker ones until only the strongest remained." Lucy explained what had happened as she walked over to her guild members with a smile of her face.

"Well by what I can see here we may not need to finish this trial at all. You have more that proved yourself worthy to become an S-Classed Mage. It is up to you on whether or not you would wish to continue." Macarov said to Lucy as she approached. Everyone was there and they were all nodding in agreement.

"Really Master but what about the others" Lucy said with worry in her voice. She didn't want to take away their opportunity to become S-Classed mages.

"It's alright bunny girl, we can see that you more than deserve it. Now stop worrying about us and accept your new title"

"Gajeel is right Lu-chan you more than deserve this more than anyone"

"Thank you Levy, Gajeel, I guess I will accept it" Lucy said with a smile.

"Then I guess I have no other choice. Lucy from this day forward you are now a member of our prestigious S-Classed mages. Congratulations." Macarov said with a smile while everyone cheered.

"Before we can celebrate, I should probably bring these guys to the magic council to be arrested. I'll be back in a second or two." And with that all of the dark guild members were gone and Lucy stood there with a smile on her face. She had just ran full speed to the magic council and put all of Dark Dragons in jail before finally returning to Tenrou Island. "Let's go home everyone" she said with a smile before the made their way towards the boat.

 **I hope this chapter was to you guys' liking. I felt it was time to end this fight quickly. I couldn't think of anything on how to draw out this fight so I just decided to end it here. I have no idea where this book will go from here but only time will tell. So until next time I hope you have a good week.**


	23. Thank you

**So this is not a new chapter but I needed to say is. Thank you all for your support, I really do appreciate it. As of when I post this I have just over 40k reads on multiple places I have posted it, almost 300 comments and not a single one is negative. I read every single one and it just brightens my day especially if I have had a bad one. So thank you all so much.**

 **A little insight into the way a wrote this, if you haven't read any of the comments. I wrote this story off of the top of my head. It can take me 1-3 hours to write a single chapter. I write exclusively on my IPod so I can write anywhere I need to and it help most of the time with autocorrect. For the first 8-10 chapters I wrote them all 1 day after another and everything was off the top of my head. Although my chapter output has change drastically since I first started, each chapter is still off the top of my head. Even as I write this, it is off the top of my head. I rarely need to do a grammar check or spell check, but even I make mistakes and misspell something or other and just happen to over look it.**

 **With all of this in mind it just makes it that much more enlightening for me when I see your guys' praise. So thank from the bottom of my heart.**


	24. Christmas Special

**Merry Christmas everyone I know you have been demanding I update so here is a gift to the 50k+ of you all out there. I could never have imagined that I would get to this point in such a short time. So thank you all and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

 **3rd person POV**

It had been a few months since Lucy had become an S-Class Mage and everything was going well. Natsu was still slightly mad that he still wasn't one but he believed Lucy deserved it more than he did. She had worked so hard to get that far and now it was paying off for her. She had gone on one S-Class mission with Erza and came back with enough Jewels to pay her rent for at least 2 years, but knowing Lucy show would probably spend it on clothes or save it to buy back her old home since it held so many memories of her mother.

Today was Christmas and everyone in Fairy Tail was celebrating the festive holiday. It was nice to relax for a change but for Lucy that was about to change. Erza, of all people, had gotten Drunk and was challenging Lucy to a fight. This made everyone in the guild sweat drop, they knew Lucy was powerful, but had no idea if Lucy could even win this fight given that Erza had a defence for everything Lucy could throw at her. Well that's where they were wrong, in the time since Lucy had returned only Erza had seen Lucy's full potential and that had been during the S-Class mission they had went on, so this was going to be a sight to behold. Everyone was shocked when Lucy had agreed to the fight.

They soon found themselves on a hill far away from Magnolia, master didn't want to risk damaging the town since these two were such elite opponents. Once they got there about 51% of the guild bet on Erza to win, and the remaining 49% bet on Lucy to win the fight.

"Alright I want a fair fight, so that means no killing each other alright and if it gets out of hand I will make sure to intervene."

"Of Course Master" both Erza and Lucy said at the same time.

"Alright then ...BEGIN" master Macarov said as he had Natsu set off a firework.

Erza immediately transformed into her lightning empress armor which shocked the whole guild they were not expecting the scarlet haired Mage to go on the defensive so quickly, but that was until Lucy pulled out Gemini and Taurini's keys. They had only seen Gemini in action and no one knew what the other key did since Lucy was quite secretive about the abilities of the cusp keys.

Lucy summoned both Keys at the same time. Gemini immediately turned into another Erza wearing the Heavan's wheel Armor instead of the lightning, the real Erza was wearing. Taurini, specifically Tori, began to flirt with Lucy causing her to face palm and getting scolded by Renee. Once Tori became focused he immediately turned into Jellal of all people which caused the real Erza to blush in her drunken state allow ing her to drop her guard long enough for Gemini to land a solid attack on Erza. After which Erza became even angrier than before since everyone one bows how she is when drunk. This caused Lucy to smile before Taurini changed form Jellal into yet another Erza which made it even harder to distinguish which was the real one. The fighting went on as a stalemate for a while until the real Erza managed to get around Gemini and Taurini long enough to try and attack Lucy forcing the celestial Dragon slayer to use her dragon's roar, giving her enough time to call out Cassiopeia and Erza's eyes opened wild she knew what that spirit could do and it wasn't pretty. The only other person who knew first hand what that key could do also stared wide eyed and step back in fear. causing many of the guild members to turn and look at him

"What's wrong Freed" asked many members of the guild at the same time.

"That is the key Lucy used to beat me and that entire dark guild during the S-Class exams"

This caused everyone to step back in fear before they saw that Cassiopeia summoned a chess board with caused everyone to stare in confusion before Natsu burst out laughing and and fell to the ground clutching his stomach in laughter. "Y-you...got beat...by a key...that summons a...chess board... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Freed looked down in shame then back up at the fight. "It completely cancels all magic with inside so for someone like Erza that is really bad since she can't use any of her armor or swords so what ever she currently is eating is the only thing she can use for the entire fight. And not to mention the only way you can win in by beating them at a game of chess and Lucy has been undefeated at normal chess ever since she came back from her dragon training." This caused everyone to quickly turn their heads back to Erza with fear and realization in their eyes at the current situation at hand.

( **Time Skip)**

Everyone was staring in horror as they see Lucy was definitely going to win, Erza only had 2 pawns and her king left while Lucy had over half her pieces left. And within no time Lucy was the victor and Erza was unconscious on the ground. Everyone was beyond shocked to say the least, but eventually burst into loud cheering that could be heard from town, as the whole guild congratulated Lucy on her win before going to check on Erza. She was going to be fine she had just run out of magic.

"Hey Luce, how come that lightning that hit Erza it that armor and knock her out I thought lightning didn't work on it"

"Well Natsu Cassiopeia's magic such all the magic energy out of the losing side regardless of magic. And while in the field all magic is useless outside of Cassiopeia's of course."

"Would definitely not want to fight against that spirit"

"Of course not flame brain you are too stupid to play chess so you would loose right away."

"WANT TO GO ICE PRINCESS"

"YOU'RE ON YOU HALF BRAINED VOLCANO"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she watched Natsu and Gray start to get into yet another fightbefore she turned to Gemini and Taurini. They knew what she was silently asking and quickly nodded in both of their Erza forms still.

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING" they both said like Erza would which cause both Natsu and Gray

"N-n-no Erza we are the best of friends" they said as they hugged each other with their backs to the two spirits before turning to see 2 Erza's instead of 1 which caused them to turn white and both faint from fear. This of course made everyone in the guild to burst out laughing hysterically.

Erza woke up at this point and walked over to Lucy and slapped her on the back in congratulations "you know I wasn't expecting you to use Gemini and Taurini to get me off guard like you did I thought you were going to use Cassiopeia's key from the start but it was clever of you to do that. Although I do have to say, having tori turn into Jellal really caught me off guard."

"Thanks Erza I knew it would sorry about that though."

"It's alright I forgive you."

Upon hearing the conversation between the two mages everyone stared at them with wide eyes and open mouths. "WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS" they all screamed at the same time. Erza and Lucy simply nodded which caused everyone to fall over anime style in disbelief, causing Erza and Lucy to burst out laughing before Lucy ran them all back to the guild hall putting an end to this momentous day.

 **So what did you guys think of this little chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. It took me some time to write it all since I was so busy and I will be even more busy until half way through January so I hope you will understand and be patient until then. These things are unavoidable and I cannot postpone them since I have no control over any of it. But until then I with you a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	25. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Mandolf_Lavato on Wattpad for giving me the idea for this chapter. As soon as I read your comment I immediately got inspiration to write and went straight to work on this chapter. So as gratitude this chapter is dedicated to them**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS HO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

It had been a few weeks since the duel with Erza and life was going well in Fairy Tail. Everyone was up to the same antics as usual. Natsu and Gray were fighting; Gray was in his underwear, oblivious to the fact; Juvia was creepily spying on said black haired individual with hearts in her eyes; Erza would eventually intervene and stop the fighting duo; Mira served everyone food and drinks; Cana would be either in a drunk enough heap in to corner or guzzling down yet another barrel of alcohol. The guild was peaceful and I loved every minute of it.

At that moment Guildarts decided to come into the guild hall. As usual Natsu tried to challenge him to a fight but was easily flung into the ceiling with a loud resounding creak from the plaster. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole sight and that caught Guildarts' attention, once he spotted me he marched over with purpose evident in every stride. He eventually came to a stop in front of me and said "Just the wizard I needed to speak with." This peaked my interest and I immediately replied.

"What did you need to speak to me about"

"I just got a mission and I need your help to accomplish it. It's a 100 year mission and it will involve your expertise as well as my own. Not many are qualified and everyone else who fits the requirement are either already on missions or not skilled enough to come out of this alive" he said in a very serious matter.

"I would be happy to assist you, care to tell me what the mission is about" at that moment Guildarts handed me a piece of paper and I quickly read it.

 **Requester: Head curator of the Feylorne museum.**

 **Location: Feylorne village 300 km North of Mt. Hakabe**

 **Rank: S.S. 100 year mission**

 **Job: To locate and track down an ancient temple that has been long since forgotten and buried under rubble. Exact location is unknown and must be located. When found it will need to be excavated and information potentially translated.**

 ***NOTE: The temple is of great importance to deciphering our History and are in need of assistance. And there is no doubt that the place will be dangerous given it history.**

 **Reward: 15,750,650,000 Jewels**

The reward alone was more than enough to catch my attention and Guildarts was right this mission could be difficult, ancient ruins such as this tend to have many traps and other such things that could kill you. As for deciphering ancient languages only Levy, Freed, and I could do such a thing and both Levy and Freed are not powerful enough on there own for what could be waiting in there. Guildarts was more than powerful enough and with his magic we could easily uncover the ruins and if anything got accidentally destroyed I have a key that could fix that. As for the reward if split evenly between the two of us we would each get 7,875,325,000 jewels I would literally be set for life when it came to my rent. And I could possibly buy back my family's estate after all this time since it has been rotting away for 12 or so years by this point in time. It holds so many memories of my family and I want to restore it properly and keep those memories alive.

I look to Guildarts once I am done thinking it over and I nod my head. "Alright I will come with you on this mission"

My answer surprised many people in the guild, especially Natsu. As soon as he heard my answer his eyes went wide and he immediately ran over to me and began voicing his concerns. "But Lucy it's too dangerous you could die. Guildarts said it was a 100 year quest so you might not return. I know you are powerful but the possibility is still there. I don't want to lose you again. Please don't go. Please."

I was just about to answer when Guildarts interjected "Natsu I get that she is your friend and all but you need to have a little faith in her. She beat an entire dark guild with anti-dragon slayer magic, not to mention a great deal of power separately, on her own only using her keys. She is also smart enough to beat Freed, of all people at a game of chess, and we all just how smart he is. Lucy is also a dragon slayer, S-class wizard that can run at the speed of light, not to mention she beat Erza in a fight fairly quickly so even if things did happen Lucy would defiantly be able to defend herself and if by some chance anyone got passed her, which is just as likely to happen as Ichiya from Blue Pegasus getting a girlfriend, and we all know that is never going to happen, I'll be there to back her up. Now we had better be going it's going to take us a while to get packed for this trip and with Lucy's doped it should only take us a month to a year to complete since deciphering an entire temple takes time to do so as for finding it I'm sure Lucy could find it by the end of tonight or tomorrow, given her speed, the translating is the only time consuming thing we have to worry about alright." At the end of his speech Guildarts patted Natsu on the top of the head and gave him a reassuring smile while Natsu just pouted and gave me a hug and wished me good luck on the mission.

"Thank you Natsu I promise to come home safely" I said and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before I ran out of the guild and to my apartment to pack my things before he could protest on me leaving. It didn't take me very long to do so and when I was finished I grabbed Guildarts and ran full speed to our destination. Thus beginning my adventure with my first 100 year mission.

 **So what do you guys think of the new chapter. It's the start of a new adventure for Lucy, I know it's short but I did not want to write the whole thing in a single go since I started writing at 1:30 am and it is now 3:40 am. I am exhausted but so excited to see where this story goes. So until next time I wish you all the best and happy 2016 and happy Valentine's Day. ?**


	26. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

In the fraction of a second Guildarts and I had travelled to our destination to confirm that we were the ones who had accepted the mission. The town wasn't that large it was actually quite small but beautiful nonetheless (media). Many of the building were residential rather than business, but the few businesses that www there seemed to be thriving. The citizens all seemed well dressed and generally happy about were they lived. You could not see a single impoverished individual could be seen which was extremely rare in any city. The streets were clean and well taken care of and the air had a light, sweet, flowery smell to it, unlike many larger cities and villages that you would find elsewhere around the continent. This place definitely had wealth and prosperity, quite evident by everything around you.

As I was silently taking in the view Guildarts decided to speak up which spooked me slightly since I wasn't expecting it. "We should head over to the museum I think it it over here" he said as he gestured in the direction of a large building that was made of white marble and it shone in the light of the mid morning sun. I nodded and we both strolled in that direction.

Once we reached the entrance of the building we realized it was actually much larger than we expected and it was definitely the museum, if the large bright red sign on the left had anything to say about it. We hadn't seen in before since it was hidden from view by some houses that stood nearby. Guildarts and I walked through the doors of the museum and immediately spotted a man at the entrance greeting guests as they walked by him. He had a large genuine smile on his face, which seemed to brighten as we walked inside. "Why hello there, I hope you enjoy what our museum has to offer. It is well know for many rare artifacts and paintings."

"Oh sorry we are not here to see the museum sir, but rather for the mission that was requested of us." Guildarts said as he reached into one of his many pockets for a minute or two before producing the request. I was far to infatuated with the marvellous sights around me, it was a historians dream.

"Oh so you are the one who accept my request. You sure got here quickly I wasn't expecting you for a few days or weeks in fact since you have to go through the mountains to get to this location" the man said slightly baffled and confused at how quickly we had arrived here.

"That's because I have the ability to instantly travel from one place to the next it only took us the fraction of a second to get here." I said with a sweet smile.

"Well that's good to know it should help you find the temple in no time. It gives me faith that you will finally be able be able to finish the quest that so many have lived and died for, just to find it" the man said with hope flashing across of eyes. "Now why don't you follow me so we can speak privately so I can disclose all of the important information to you so you can get on with this important mission."

Guildarts and I both nod before following the man into a small office in the far corner of the museum. I briefly looked at all of the amazing exhibits that we on display as we passed them. It made me smile greatly as we continued to walk. We eventually made it to the office where we all took a seat in some of the beautiful red leather chairs that were seated in front of an average sized fancy looking coffee table. The curator gave us some tea to drink while we began talking about the mission.

"Well as you both know by know, I am the curator of this museum and I have requested your help to find the temple that was lost to us many centuries ago. It was a part of our past during a time of war so it is highly likely to have many traps and or monsters guarding every inch of the place. So I advise you to be careful if you to find it."

"No need to worry about us. We may not look like it but we are actually elite members in our guild and possess many skilled needed for this mission" I said honestly and sweetly.

"That's good to know, Now back to what I was saying this is very important. The temple was known to be located somewhere between here and the western sea which connects us to the Alverez kingdom. That means you have thousands of miles to search for it. And the only thing I know about it is that it should have this type of language written all over it." He pauses and opens a book the was on the coffee table to a page and points to a very old language. I instantly recognize it at the language of the dragons. Few if any other than myself know how to read it. Aster had taught me how to read it while I was living with him so this made it a lot simpler to decipher. Meaning this mission would take even less time to complete. "That is all I have to tell you I'm sorry that I do not know more." The curator counties to speak after I finish studying the rune.

"It is alright. With my doped we should be able to find the temple before the hour. As for the language I am fluent in it since I was studying it intensely for several years now with an expert on the subject. The who mission should be complete within a month at the most. As for dealing with traps and what not my speed can easily disable them since things like that need more that a second to activate which is far more than what I need to get passed them all. As for any monsters Guildarts here can easily take them out and so can I since I have more than just speed on my side. I wouldn't have been made S-Class if it was." I said reassuringly to the now worried man sitting in front of us.

The man stared at me wide eyed at what I had just told him but eventually nodded with hope in his eyes and an ecstatic smile on his face. Guildarts soon said our goodbyes before setting out to find the temple **.**

 **Hello everyone how did you like that chapter. I say I'm pretty proud that I got something out in a short time than the last. Let me know how it was. I always like hearing from you guys it always brightens my** **day. So until next time enjoy life and make the best of it.**


	27. Chapter 24

**I am on a roll this week. So here is yet another chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

As soon as I brought Guildarts out of the museum I stopped on the outskirts of town before turning to him and speaking. "Alright you stay here I should be back within 5 minutes at most, a few second at the least. It will give me time to thoroughly search for the temple and find it. Once I do find it though I will come and get you so you can help me excavate and clear it of any possible monsters while I clear it of traps."

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit"

With that said I simply nodded and went on my way. I started my search in the far north of the continent and ran from the east to the west coast. I quickly made my way south searching for the temple or any traces of it. I was running so quickly no one took notice of me and if they did I only seemed like a gust of wind to them, I was running full speed after all and not many if any would be able to pick that up.

I finally got to a location that matched the description of what I was looking for. It was a ruined temple that had long since stumbled to the ground. To the untrained eye it would look just like a pile of boulders that were slowly weathering away over time, but not to me I soon spotted several runes that matched what I was looking for. They her hard to spot do to having deteriorated over time and moss growing on or around them. I soon pulled out a silver key from my pocket and began to chant "I call upon the carpenter's level, Norma". As soon as I finished the chant a puff of smoke appeared out of thin air and soon dissipated to reveal a carpenter's levelling tool with the face of a women. She hard arms and legs that looked quite similar to Horologium's, and she gave me a sweet smile before giving me a salute. Norma wasn't really one to speak she was mute and just tended to wave and smile. Which I always was happy to return the gesture before I asked anything of her and it had always been this way from the very beginning.

"Hello again, Norma. Could you do me a favour please, I would really appreciate it." I asked her kindly to which she responded with a simple nod and smile. "Thank you Norma, could you please restore this temple back to the way it was when it was constructed please I really need to have it restored it is an important part of history and doesn't deserve to be in ruins. Plus I have a mission to do and I would prefer not to get hurt or anyone else for that matter" I told my spirit before I got a thumbs up in response before she went straight to work. I stood there for about a minute before the temple was fully restored. If you didn't know any better you could have sworn it was just built rather than restored. I smiled at Norma and gave a thumbs up before I sent her back to the spirit world.

After that I returned to Guildarts, it had taken me a total of 4 minutes to find and restore the temple and return. "Hi Guildarts I found the temple. It was it complete ruin so I used a spirit to completely restore it. That way we don't have to worry about getting hurt or destroying any falling debris that may have some important information on them."

"Good job there Lucy. Let's head out and do this job."

I gave simple nod before running back to the temple while dragging Guildarts along. Once we got there Guildarts' eyes shot open and his jaw dropped to the ground. "I thought you said that you restored it this is more like you went back in time and got the original!?" He said in utter confusion and bewilderment.

I laughter at his reaction. "I had my spirit rebuild it. She did quite a good job if I do say so myself."

"I'd say that again. You really do have some pretty good spirits there. They defiantly come in handy"

"Yup, now let's get started why don't we" I said with a smile and walked up to the door and examined the stone slab acting as a door. It had many of the runes written on it. I smiled before reading them out back to Guildarts in a language her could understand "'He who seeks entry must state the name of Fire, Iron, Wind, Shadow, and Star for the kin of kin may obtain such knowledge. Magic passed from beast to man, proven of nobility and worth by such creature are worth to pass. Those who fail to do so will meet a bloody fate'"

"What does that even mean" Guildarts deadpanned after I finished reading the runes.

"Well let's see" I began to think "the text is written in an ancient language of the dragons, so I would assume that we would have to state the names of five dragons that have the attributes given."

"That's good and all but I only know the names of three of the five since Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are dragonslayer and constantly speak about their dragons back at the guild as for the other two I have no idea. I didn't even know there was a star dragon." Guildarts said in a puzzled tone.

"Well I know all of them. The dragon I found and trained with was a star dragon, well he was a celestial dragon but they are the same thing." I replied "as for the magic part I thing I need to show of my dragonslayer magic in order to enter." Guildarts nodded at that then gestured for me to give my theory a try.

"Alright her I go. The Fire Dragon is Igneel, the Iron Dragon is Metalicana, the Wind Dragon is Grandeeney, the Shadow Dragon is Skiadrum, and the Star Dragon in Astraeus." I called towards the door once I was 2 feet from the door. Once I finished saying the names of each dragon the runes began to glow red and slowly faded to gray, then light blue, black and finally gold before it began to intensify into a blinding light in which both me and Guildarts had to briefly cover our eyes. Once it began to fade we both notice that the stone slab and disappeared and revealed another door but it had the head of a dragon carved into the obsidian black stone that now stood before us. The dragon's mouth was open and looked like it was about to breath fire or something. Above its head were some more runes that said "'prove the power or face death'"

"Seems like you got to use your magic now kiddo" Guildarts stated after I once again translated the text.

"Guess your right so here we go." I took a deep breath and began my attack in the door. " **Celestial Dragons**. **ROAR**!" I called and out came my attack. It hit the carved dragon in the mouth and a magic activated on it. The head began to suck in the attack and in no time it was go without a trace, and I was left stunned, the same could be said about Guildarts. The door began to glow gold before fading from existence and a shimmering barrier of light appeared it looked similar to something Freed would conjure up. Runes began to appear in the light "'Only the one who is proven may enter. Those who have not will die as they pass the threshold'"

"Seems like I'm on my own from here on out. You will have to star here and keep guard. We wouldn't want any anyone wandering in her by accident or destroying this place while I'm inside" I instruct him.

"Good idea I'll wait out here. I wouldn't want to lose my life after all that I've been through just yet." Guildarts said with a sweat drop and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I giggled and nodded before I entered the temple. The barrier allowed me entry but not without sending a weird feeling throughout my body it kind of felt like walking through a water fall or jumping into a pool for the first time. It wasn't unpleasant but I had no doubt that if Guildarts even tried to enter he would be instantly incinerated.

As I stepped into the temple carved statues of dragons began to glow gold as an orb appeared in each of their mouths, lighting up my path. Once I got to the end of a large hall way the glowing began to fade from the entrance of the temple. It seemed the place only lit up certain places that we within a specific radius from me, no doubt a precaution to keep me safe inside this place since I had been deemed worthy. This was definitely going to be an interesting mission indeed.

 **So how was this chapter. It is one of my longer ones since I began writing this over 10 months ago. It's so hard to believe it has been that long since I fist published this book. And I couldn't be more proud of it and all of my lovely readers. So thank you and continue to enjoy this story and happy 2016.**


	28. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

As I continued to walk true out the temple I noticed many runes adorning the walls. I had decided to check for traps first just to be safe since this was a place completely new to me. It had been nearly and hour since I had entered this place when an idea came to mind. That was when I pulled out four silver keys and one golden key. I began to chant "I summon the navigational instrument, gate of the southern cross, gate of the easel, gate of the compass, and gate of the twins. Octans, Crux, Pictor, Pyxis, and Gemini" with that five poofs of smoke appeared simultaneously as all the spirits I had summoned now stood in front of me. Crux was asleep as always and Pyxis chirped with glee. Gemini floated in their original forms happily. The two new spirit I had summoned were standing slightly off to the side of my other spirits. I didn't really summon them as much as my other spirits since I hadn't found many situations where I needed to. Octans was a small childlike spirit (imagine Sealand from Hetalia) he looked like a sailer with a light blue and white uniform And had a small bag filled with maps and scrolls. I used him when it came to the knowledge of map designs and helping me to navigate an area that I was unfamiliar with. Pictor was a simple painting easel with arms, the legs could move and he had a face at the top of the paper he used to paint on. I usually used him in conjunction with Octans since Octans could describe an area while Pictor could draw up a fully detailed map in a matter of seconds. I had a plan for all five of the spirits that I had summoned.

"Alright you guys I need your help. Gemini could you turn into me as I am right now I need your help so I can search around this temple much faster. Grandpa Crux can you research anything about this temple that may help with finding hidden traps and what not. Pyxis, Pictor, and Octans can you three work together to create a detailed map of this temple please. We wouldn't want to get lost in here especially since we do not know what is down here in the first place. Once that is all done all but Gemini may return if the want to. I need Gemini to help me to decipher the text in this place. I may even summon Taurini and Gemican to help out as well since they can also turn into me. Does that sound fair." I got confirmation from all of my spirits before we got to work.

 **Time skip**

After a few minutes Octans, Pictor, and Pyxis had created four identical maps of the entire temple. Once they were done I handed both maps to Crux so he could point out the location of each trap in the whole building. I thanked him after he handed me some papers with detailed information to disable each trap. I sent all my silver spirits away before turning to Gemini and handing them a map and they were soon off to find and disable all the traps on the east side of the temple. I soon pulled out two of my mystic keys, one was Taurini, the other was a bright orange key that gradually shifted to sky blue at the bottom. The new key was that of Gemican another of my shape shifting spirits. I summoned both of them forth. Tori was trying to flirt with me as usual but I simply ignored him, while Renee was quite calm and collected. Gemican stood beside the twin spirits, Gemi can was another set of twin spirits but unlike my other three they were both women. The first was Gena she was much like Gemini, childish at times and just loved to have fun but could be serious if she truly wanted to. Cara was the second spirit of the duo, she was much like Cancer was very professional in her work and was quite good at cutting hair as well. Both spirits had long voluptuous orange hair that fell to the middle of each of their backs, they both wore knee length dark blue dresses and light blue flats. The only way to tell them apart was by which hand they held their sword in, both sword looked like one half of a pair of scissors. Gena held hers in her right hand while Cara's was in the left.

"Alright you guys I need your help to disarm all the traps in this temple. It isn't safe in here to not have dragon slayer magic so I need you to turn into me since the temple has proven that I am worth to be here."

Renee calmly looks at me. "Your logic in this is confusing to me but I won't question it."

"Oh shut it. This place seems to be powered by the magic I used to deactivate the trap at the entrance. It isn't safe to be in here without my magic since the torches only light up when I am near. There are supposed to be traps and monsters in here but the light keeps the latter at bay. Well I assume that since I have yet to be attacked. Now just change into me already snd take this map." I said, slightly annoyed with my spirit.

"I'll do anything for you malady" Tori says with hearts in his eyes as he checks me out. I just roll my eyes before giving him the 'just transform and get going' look. He simply nods before he and Renee turn into a perfect copy of me, takes a map from my hand and heads north.

Once he is out of sight I turn to Gena and Cara and sigh. "Please tell me you will just cooperate with me please I really don't want to die while deciphering ancient texts."

Gena gives me a sweet and innocent smile while Cara gives me a thumbs up and says "sounds good Luce" she has always called me that it always reminded me of Natsu while I was training the Astraeus. It always brought a smile tony face. But right now I had to focus of the task at hand.

"Alright transform into me and take this map and go south."

Gena and Cara nodded before taking each others free hand and began to fuse together, slowly changing into an exact copy of me. The made their weapons form an X in front of them and they too began to change into an exact copy of the whip a had attached to my hip at all times. I gave them a map after the transformation was completed. They ran south almost immediately and I headed west to begin disarming I portion of traps.

 **Alright so I'm sorry it has been a while life just got really busy. I had 2 birthday's this month that I had to go to since they were for my mom's brother and another for my step dad. On top of meeting I had to go to and getting ready for Easter dinner with my family. But I'm back now and here is a new chapter.**

 **This particular chapter took me a week to write. I had written half of it then lost my train of thought and only today did I finally remember what I wanted to do and had to delete and reword many things. I hope it paid off so until next time enjoy.**


	29. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I continued to walk through the halls of the temple as I searched for any of the traps marked on my map. I rounded a corner slowly and as I took a step forward, one of the tiles sunk down as my foot put even the slightest bit of weight on it. Thinking quickly, I jumped back just at the last second as the hallway suddenly had 10 or so giant axes start swinging back and forth before me. I let out a sigh ' _this is so cliché. Swinging axes coming out of the walls, triggered by stepping on a tile. Jeez could it get anymore typical with this temple.'_

I took in a large breath of air at that point before chanting ' **Celestial Dragon's...ROAR!** ', a large golden star filled beam of light came cascading out of my mouth and hit the first axe, utterly destroying it as it made contact. When the attack was finished I took a look at my handy work and smile. All the axes now lay motionless on the ground harmlessly broken from the pendulums they once were attached to.

I carefully walked passed the broken axes, making sure not to accidentally cut myself on any of the sharp blades. I soon left the hallway far behind me and soon came to a large empty room. It was about half the size of Astraeus in height and twice that size from one side of the room to the other. It was a simple gray color and was completely covered in ancient runes going from the floor up to the ceiling.

Once I stepped into it, all the runes began to glow and 5 large beasts soon materialized before me as the sound of rock. Grinding against rock sounded behind me. I glanced back just in time to see the entrance finished being blocked by a huge slab of stone. I was now trapped in a room full of monsters and no other option than to defeat them.

I got into a fighting stance as the beast in the middle spoke in the ancient language that I had learned to know from my time living with Astraeus. It said "Proof must be given in order to proceed. A dragons kin and a dragons power speak thy name and speak thy power. Prove the fate and you shall win, fail and thy life will run thin."

I sighed again at the cryptic riddle I was given by the beast but soon began to speak in the same language to answer the foe. "My name is Lucy and I am the celestial dragon slayer, once taught the the great Astraeus himself. And I am willing to prove my power to thee." I raised my fist and made my hand glow with my Dragonslayer magic. The 5 beasts before me nodded before the middle one spoke again.

"You are indeed what you say. Now strength must be proven and freedom shall be granted."

I nodded in return and all 5 beast took up a fighting stance as well. At the same time all of us jumped into action and began to fight each other. It was actually quite a difficult fight and I had to work quite hard to succeed. In the end though I was the victor and the 5 beast soon faded into nothingness and the doorway behind me opened up once more. I was breathing hard so I took a break for a few minutes before I continued once again.

I spent the next hour scouring my part of temple for any more traps and monsters. By now I had found and disabled 7 more traps and defeated several more magically summoned beasts, each being for more difficult than the last, but I did it.

I had just finished clearing my section I went back to where I separated from Gemini, Taurini, and Gemican. When I got there all three of my spirits arrived at the same moment I did. It was quite unsettling to see the perfect replicas of myself but hey I've grown used to it over the years.

"So, are we all done with disabling the traps throughout the temple." I asked and my three spirits nodded in agreement proving that the main floor in the temple was now clear. "Alright then I want you three to help me decipher all of the text on walls of this place. Write it down in English so the curator of the museum can understand it as well, please."

"Whatever you say Miss Lucy" they said in unison while still in my form.

"Alright then let's head out once again but in an hour you are dismissed. I'll be at my limit on magic power and will need to recharge and will have to leave and get some rest for a while. We wouldn't want me dying form lack of magic now would we." I said calmly as I instructed them. "One more thing, make sure to be thorough, we don't want to miss anything by rushing, so don't use my speed to speed it up. You could miss important information that way."

Again my spirits nodded before we set off back in the directions that we came from.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to put something out there since you all are such amazing readers. Not to mention I am actually reaching my 1 year anniversary on Wattpad and . And as of April 23, 2016 at 8:30pm I have a total of 95,461 views from both of the sites together. I never thought I would get this far with the story but seeing numbers like that makes my day. So thank you for your support and thank you for reading. As of May 1, 2016 it is my anniversary so if I can reach 100k by then I promise to do a special chapter. It may not follow the story line and may just me a side chapter but I will make it worthwhile for you guys. I until then enjoy the story.**


	30. Chapter 27

**So this chapter does not tie in with the main story line. It actually takes place while Lucy was still living with Astraeus and after she found Zane.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Lucy's POV**.

It had been a month since I had come back from my trip back to Fairy Tail and found Zane's egg. It has been a great month so far and I still send letters to Master to keep him informed on my progress. Natsu hadn't been too happy when he awoke to find me long gone. Apparently he had destroyed half the guild in a rampage when Gramps told him to drop it and let me be. I guess I'll have to make it up to him sometime, but I might mess with him first. It would give me the chance to test my new skills against him. He is one of the most powerful dragon slayers I know after all. Although it may cause some problems with him but oh well we will come up with a solution when the time comes.

It was then I was broken out of my thoughts when Zane came stumbling towards me. He still wasn't completely used to walking or talking just yet. He had been born a month ago after all. And it was adorable how he was trying so hard to impress me. I reached out to pick him up and snuggled him close to my chest. He gave out a contented purr as I began to pet him. "You really are just like a child aren't you" I said with a smile and watched as he yawned in my grasp. I giggled before standing up and walking into the cave I shared with Astraeus and over to my 'room'. I had added a small hammock in the corner for Zane to sleep in and that was were I placed him so he could have a nap. I kissed him on the forehead in a motherly way before I left to get some training to try and master my Dragon's roar. So far I had been able to make it slightly larger than Taurus but that was the largest I could make it. Considering how it was pathetically tiny the first time around, I had grown exponentially since then.

I walked into the training ground that Astraeus and I would go each day. Aster was already there when I arrived and I gave a smile in greeting. "Good morning Astraeus".

"Good morning my dear how are you this lovely sunny day"

"I am good Aster, now how about we get started on training, we have a lot of work ahead of us don't we."

"I suppose you're correct so why don't you show me how much you have grown since yesterday."

"Alright" I gave a swift nod before I took in a large breath of air before chanting Celestial Dragon's ...ROAR!" That was when I expelled the air from my lungs in a torrent of light and stars it had now grown about a foot in diameter. I smiled at my own progress while Astraeus simply nodded.

"Good, good, you truly have grown, now let's try that again, see if you can make it even bigger." I gave a sigh before trying again.

This went on for a few hours before we stopped for lunch. I had sent Loki to grab Zane after the exceed had finished his nap which would usually last 2 to 3 hours around the same time each day, as a result this had become routine for me. Today's meal was no different Aster had caught us a deer and cooked it, gathered some berries and collected some clean water for us. Zane sat on my lap eating some fish that was set aside for him, as I ate my portion of the meal.

Aster soon looked at me and gave a bright smile before saying "you remember what day it is today right"

I looked at him confused "it's Tuesday right"

"Well yes but, that's not what I was getting at. Today is July 1st my dear. So what day does that make it?"

I gasped at this and my eyes shone with excitement, how could I possibly forget. "Today's my Birthday" I said with glee.

"Exactly my point. So for today we are going to cut the training short for today and have some fun instead. How does that sound to you."

"That sounds amazing! I would love to."

"Alright then go change into some clean clothes and bring something so you can go into water without being weighed down we wouldn't want you to drown."

"Alright sounds good" I said before picking up Zane and going back to my 'room' to change into my white bikini with pink polka-dots. I also grabbed a lavender tank top and some pale blue short shorts and put those on over my bikini. After I got all of my things together I had Virgo grab some water wings and an inflatable tube for Zane since he still couldn't swim and it would be a good idea to teach him if Astraeus was going to take us swimming.

Once I was done getting everything I needed to get, I took my exceed and everything I needed back to Astraeus. When we got there he was waiting for us and gestured that he wanted us to climb on his back. So we got on and held on tightly as he took off towards a hidden lake 5 km south of the cave.

We landed, I hopped off and set Zane down on the ground before putting the water wings on his arms and inflatable tube around his waist. When I was done helping Zane get ready to go swimming I took off her tank top and shorts and now stood in her swimsuit.

"Ready to go swimming" I asked my dragon and exceed.

"Yes I am my dear now let's get going." Astraeus said as Zane simple nodded. Aster then proceeded to walk into the lake and Zane began to waddle towards the water trying to catch up with the large golden dragon. Lucy laughed and simply picked up the exceed and walked him over to the lake and went in. The water was lukewarm and quite comfortable. A sighed as I relaxed, set Zane in the water and he gave a squeal of delight like a small toddler. His reaction made both Astraeus and I laugh slightly, he was just so adorable.

"You made the correct decision when bringing him here my dear, he truly is a joy to have around" Astraeus said with a huge draconian smile.

"I am as well. Now why don't we have some fun in the sun" I said with a smile.

 **3rd person pov.**

For the rest of the day Lucy, Astraeus, and Zane played in the lake and having a blast. Both Lucy and Astraeus taught the small exceed how the swim and when they were finished they went back to the cave where Aster gave Lucy some silver keys as a birthday present. After dinner Lucy went to bed with Zane after sending a letter to the guild to tell them about her day and that she missed them and hoped to see them soon.

 **So that was the chapter commemorating my one year anniversary and reaching 100k views on Wattpad and fan fiction. I have spent the last week slowly writing this chapter and I hope it turned out well. I still can't believe that I have come this far in the last year and never thought I would get this many views. As a result this chapter is dedicated to you lovely people.**


	31. The current situation

**Alright so I know I haven't updated for a while, but I have a simple explanation to that. For those who read this on Wattpad as well as on here you know the situation but to those who do not, here it is. My country is literally on fire. Several of the provinces here are experiencing severe wildfires. The largest being in Alberta, the province I live I, it has grown from 2 hectares of land up to 3000 square kilometres in just 17 days. Alberta is in a province wide state of emergency and the situation is dire. The air in the hardest hit city(Fort Mcmurray), on a scale of 1-10 is at 38. It has been completely evacuated and everyone in the country is doing all they can to help the evacuation survivors, which consists of nearly 90,000 people. I myself am not from Fort Mcmurray but am still not out of the woods. A fire actually started 2 blocks from my house, I life near the centre of my town which makes it that much more alarming. But said fire was dealt with swift and without issue. As a result I am safe but did almost have to evacuate myself if that fire got out of hand as well. Salvation is in the forecast though, it is supposed to ran for 3 days straight and possibly even longer. Now that you know the situation let me further put your minds at ease. I am safe, no one as died in the fire, the fire is still burning but almost 1000 firefighters and equipment are working to put out the inferno. 2400 structures have been levelled but again no one is hurt or injured. And the Canadian Red Cross has raised almost 100 million dollars to help rebuild and the government is matching every single individual donation making the total 200 million dollars. So there you have it everything you need to know. If you want to know more YourAlberta on YouTube puts out 1-2 updates a day whenever they can.**


End file.
